


Bucky and Steve Become Mates and the Brighter Side of WWII

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been inseparable and now the time has come for them to begin the rest of their lives together. It's not going to be easy; Bucky isn't the perfect omega wife the world wants him to be and Steve gets laughed at for being an alpha. But with each other for support, there isn't anything they can't weather. Though admittedly, Nazi Germany gives them a bit of a run for their money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                It’s an unseasonably cool night in May when Steve finally voices the thing that’s been on his mind almost daily for the past six months. He had the same opportunity three months ago, but he couldn’t figure out a way to ask. Now, with Bucky smelling warm and alluring in bed next to him, he finally makes up his mind to just say it. He can figure out a way to make it special later, right now he just needs to know if this is something Bucky wants too. Well, wants _right now._

                “Buck?” Steve nudges the sleeping eighteen year old omega next to him.

                “Herm?” Bucky grunts into the pillow.

                “You awake enough to talk?” Steve lies flat on his back with his fingers laced over his stomach. Bucky rolls from being on his stomach to being on his back as well. He stretches an arm round Steve’s shoulders and hauls him impossibly closer. The top of Steve’s head touches Bucky’s cheek.

                “What?” Bucky asks. He has to be at work in four hours but he’s always all ears for Steve’s late night epiphanies.

                “I um… so your heat is in-.” Steve inhales. “Two days tops, probably sooner knowing you.” Steve prefaces. He can usually summon the words to say exactly what he means but right now he feels likes he’s floundering.

                “Yes…?” Bucky chuckles at him.

                “Don’t laugh at me, this is a big deal. I just want to say it right because it’s important.” Steve grumbles.

                Bucky sits straight up and stares at him, eyes as wide as half dollars. “Steve! Are you proposing to me right now?!”

                “I-!” Steve flushes pink. “Not really, I just wanted to bring it up to see if you’re amiable to the idea.”

                “What?” Bucky’s brow furrows slightly in distaste. “Why are you not proposing? You could propose now, that would be fine.” He says hopefully.

                “I don’t want to propose to you like this, it’s not good enough.” Steve frowns. “We’ve waited four years, the least I could do is get some flowers or something.”

                “Steve Rogers, if you get me flowers I will throw them away and tell you to do it again.” Bucky warns. He’s completely serious, Steve should have guessed.

                “I know, I know. You’re not a dame, you don’t want 'dame things', we’ve been over this. I just thought maybe for this, it’d be the right thing. If you want something else-.”

                “Chocolate. I want chocolate that I can share with you when we’re in bed _finally_ tied together.”

                They stare into each other’s eyes in the dim light from the street. The noise of Brooklyn at night doesn’t distract them at all from each other. One cue, they both slowly start to smile. Bucky bites his lip anxiously.

                “Stores don’t open for another couple of hours.” Steve looks down. His long eyelashes brush his cheeks.

                “You don’t have to have it now.” Bucky nudges Steve with his knee.

                Never one to back down from anything, Steve sits up in bed so he and Bucky are roughly on the same level. Even sitting like this there is a height difference. Bucky’s grown about twice as much as Steve has these past four years since puberty. Steve sits up on his knees so that he’s looking down at Bucky, his alpha instincts tell him this is how it ought to be.

                “James Buchanan Barnes, you and I’ve been together a real long time. We’ve always said we were going to do this, seems like we’re in a good place to finally go through with our plans. Bucky, will you have me as your bond mate?”

                “Yes!” Bucky nods eagerly with the biggest smile Steve has ever seen on him. “Yes, I will.”

                Steve leans downward intending to kiss his mate-to-be sweetly, Bucky will have none of that. He presses their lips together with nothing but passion and strong intentions. Steve’s mouth complies to it all, he wouldn’t fight Bucky’s appetite if he could. The kisses are bruising and sloppy and urgent. Steve is reluctant to stop, but he knows preparations have to be made and they both need their sleep.

                “Buck-.” He is interrupted by another lusty kiss. Bucky nips his lower lip and traces his tongue over it before pecking his chin twice then scenting Steve’s neck.

                “Hmmm?”

                “We gotta go to work and talk to our bosses, then we need to go ask Father Mathews for his blessing, and then afterwards I’ve got some dough saved up for dinner.”

                “Yeah?” Bucky asks breathily. Steve can smell his heat scent getting stronger from the mere anticipation of bonding. Butterflies roll around in the young alpha’s stomach. “Okay, okay.” Bucky nods, reluctantly taking his face away from Steve’s scent glands. “But you are forgetting something.” Bucky chides.

                Steve has certainly not forgotten about this part. He’s been very carefully avoiding doing it since he was thirteen. It’s not the big show yet, they’ll get there after dinner tomorrow, but this is almost that important.

                “Which side?” Steve asks with a gulp. He’s salivating like crazy. Good, he needs to go into rut and that’s one of the symptoms. No rut, no bond. Steve will be damned if he blows it because his body won’t get with the program.

                “Left.” Bucky says decisively. “My family always gets theirs on the left.” Bucky leans his head to the side. They sleep in their underwear, so there is no fabric to hide the way he bares his neck. His summer tan still hasn’t faded completely. Steve picks a spot just above the tan line from Bucky’s work shirt. It’s not too high to seem deliberately showy or too low to be always hidden.

                 He doesn’t get to bite all the way yet, just one hard nip that will bruise. Bucky lets out one needy whine. Steve’s pleased to feel the glands beneath his mark go hot. Good, he wanted to get him right on the bonding glands. It’s embarrassing to pick a spot and then realize it was in the wrong place. “Oh shit, is that all I get?” Bucky complains. He’s tenting his shorts just from this. That’s good too, omegas are supposed to respond that way when you touch their bond bite.

                 “I can’t bite you yet, but I can you know- _pay attention_ to that spot some more if you like.” Steve offers. He’d offer Bucky just about anything right now.

                 “Please!” Bucky eagerly lies down on his side and exposes his new red mark to Steve. The little alpha slides in behind him and wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist. He presses his lips to his mark and scents Bucky for pre-bonding pheromones. They are a hundred times more plentiful than they ever have been before. He’s smelled like pre-bonding for years, but never like this. This is the real deal. Steve slowly sucks on his mark until it’s turned a satisfying dark purple. If he concentrates really hard, he can taste how much his mate-to-be wants this.


	2. Chapter 2

                At four am sharp, Bucky and Steve are both out the door and on their ways to take care of what needs to be done. First thing is first, no good son ever bonded without telling their ma first. Bucky doesn’t have the luxury of going to tell his himself, so Steve will have to speak to Mrs. Barnes for him. Sarah Rogers lives closer to Steve and Bucky, so she is the first one that’s told.

               Steve bangs on the door frantically, he’s forgotten how early it is in his excitement. Sarah answers the door in her nightgown. Her hair is still tied up in the bows she sleeps in to curl it.

               “Steve! Is everything alright?” She asks. Steve never comes by this early.

               “Everything is better than alright!” Steve hugs her in the doorway. “Bucky and I are bonding today!” He tells her with a lump in his throat. The subject of mates has always been a little sore for Sarah. As happy as she is for Steve, she can’t help but miss Steve’s father, her alpha. To her credit, she never lets the hurt show at times like this.

               “Wah?! Oh Steven, that’s the best news you’ve ever given me!” She squeezes him back tightly and rocks him back and forth. She giggles, too happy to speak for a moment, then gasps, realizing the opportunity she’s been given. “Come in! Come in! Use my phone to call Fred, I want to hear that windbag when she hears about this.” Sarah laughs with a few happy tears in her eyes.

               “Yeah, sure!” Steve’s gone choked up but he hasn’t started crying. He follows Sarah into her modest apartment and closes the door behind him. Since Steve moved out, Sarah has moved to a slightly nicer apartment. It’s smaller but it has more amenities like a phone. She picks up the headset on the wall mounted telephone and holds it to her ear.

               “Hello operator, I’d like the Barnes residence please.” She pauses. “Yes that’s George Barnes. Have a lovely evening.” Sarah smiles at Steve as the phone rings. She gestures for him to come close. Steve stands next to her so that their faces press on either side of the telephone.

               “ _Hello?!_ ” Says the agitated voice of Winifred ‘Fred’ Barnes.

               “Fred! You won’t believe what’s going on.” Sarah says giddily.

               “ _You’ve lost it, it’s four thirty in the morning_.” The sour voice replies.

               Sarah giggles again and bumps Steve with her shoulder. “Go on, tell her Steve.” Sarah urges. Steve blushes the ‘mother stop embarrassing me’ blush.

               “Hello ma’am, um…” Steve is making eye contact with his mother as he speaks. She’s making bizarre happy faces that he finds very distracting. “Bucky and I are bonding today.”

                “ _Get out of town! You’re finally doing it?! Oh my land! Oh Stevie, I’m so happy!”_ Fred bursts. “ _George! George wake up! Bucky’s getting bonded!”_ They hear her yell away from the receiver. They hear some grumbling in the background. “ _Well nothing I guess, I just wanted you to know!”_ More grumbling follows. “ _You did tell him how it all works, right? Nuts and bolts, so they say?”_ Sarah covers her mouth to staunch her laughter. Steve is slowly turning tomato red. “ _Well I certainly never did. He dropped out of school how was he supposed to learn there? You’re right, you’re right_.” Winifred returns to talking directly into the receiver. “ _I assume you’ll be talking to Father Mathews_?” She asks, meaning he absolutely must.

                “Of course ma’am.” Steve responds.

                “ _Good. I know you two have gotten up to pretty much_ everything _these past four years during his heats, but all that’s practically just medical compared to tying with a mate. Father Mathews will tell you how it’s done. I wish you would have decided on this sooner so you could have gone to mating counseling beforehand. Are you still going to do that?”_

                “I-I’ll have to ask Bucky.” Steve scratches his cheek. Seems kind of pointless to go after they’ve already become mates and uh- _mated._

                “ _Tell him his mother thinks it’s a good idea. George should have gone for more than just the three months I made him go before I’d let him anywhere near my rear. Sarah, are you still there?”_

                “Yes, I’m here Fred.”

                “ _You come by today before work, you hear_.”

                “Alright, I’ll be over in a few.”

                “ _See you then! Oh and Stevie, Baby?_ ”

               “Yes ma’am?”

               “ _I know you’re gonna be real good to him. Nobody in the whole world could ever make him happier.”_ She says in all seriousness. It means a lot to Steve to hear her say that. He knows Bucky’s father would have preferred a more ‘traditional’ alpha for his son. Hearing Fred give him that kind of blessing is a dream come true.

               “Thank you Winifred, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

               “ _And that is why I am certain you will do right by him. See you soon sweetheart_.”

               Fred hangs up the phone. Sarah sets it down a moment later. She looks at Steve and sighs.

               “Well we’ve got a little time to kill. Let me make you some breakfast?” She asks, brushing the fringe of his hair away from his eyes.

               “Okay ma. But you gotta let me do the eggs.” Steve smiles fondly at his mother. Sarah nods in agreement and they get to work.

.oOo.

                The dock opens at five. There is already a line around the block of people waiting to get a days work if an employee doesn’t show up. No matter if he was in heat or if Steve was deathly ill, Bucky always goes to work. The way he figures it, if he didn’t work through heats and illness, it’d be all the worse because they couldn’t afford medicine. Bucky may have to abandon his post at Steve’s side sometimes, but he always comes home with what Steve needs most. He supposes, in a way, that means Steve needs Bucky the most. He doesn’t think Steve would argue with that. In any case, Bucky takes pride in his work ethic. He’s the only one on the job site that has never missed a day of work. The ones who do miss have to show up at twelve at night to make sure they are the first in line to replace themselves the next day, otherwise the guy who replaced you might get your job.

                Bucky’s heart races as he approaches his foreman. He knows him, he’s a good Irishman but he’s also a tough son of a bitch, which scares Bucky. He’s not sure if he can force himself away from Steve tomorrow if Tom says ‘no’.

                “Hey Tom, you got a second?” Bucky asks, he wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. His heat is coming on fast. The deodorant powder and the ‘suppressants’ he takes makes it hard to tell that’s what’s happening, thankfully.

                “Sure, what’daya need Barnes?” Tom Murdock is a big man; a foreman at the docks by day, an amateur boxer by night.

                “I ain’t ever asked for no favors before, so I’m not really sure how to say this.” Bucky begins. Tom raises an eyebrow at him. “I need a few days off.” He holds up his hands. “I don’t want no pay or nothin! I just want to know my job is waitin for me when I come back, is all.”

                Tom squints. “Well I’ll be damned. Four years you worked here and you ain’t ever asked meh for a day off once. What’s the occasion?”

                Bucky considers whether he should tell the truth or not. Tom is a good man. He’s pretty sure he’s even catholic. He is Irish as potato stew. “I’m bonding with my mate tonight.” He tells him.

                Tom looks taken back. Bucky watches him take a whiff of the air. “You don’t smell like rut?” He asks suspiciously. This is the other reason Bucky didn’t want to share, nobody knows he’s an omega.

                “I’m not rutting.” Bucky looks down at his worn out work shoes. “I’m an omega.”

                Tom’s mouth slowly slides open in shock. “You’re tellin meh you been workin through your heats for the past four years and not made one peep about it?” Tom shakes his head. “Oh boy, you sure are one crazy bastard!” Bucky smiles awkwardly. Tom points a stern finger at him. “Don’t shrug that off like it’s nothing! It’s dangerous workin’in a place like this during your time. People’ll hurt ya!” He reaches into his pocket and turns his back to the rest of the workers. Bucky watches as he pulls out three five dollar bills and extends them towards him. “Here, take it.”

                Bucky shakes his head. “No, I can’t do that.” Bucky Barnes takes charity from no one.

                Tom takes Bucky’s hand and forces the fives into his palm. He hold his fist closed and looks Bucky in the eye. “It’d a bonding present, and it’s not for you, it’s for your alpha. You can’t refuse a gift if it’s not for you. That’s half a week’s pay, you’re going to want it come winter. Don’t think I don’t remember all the extra shifts you take to pay for your _friend’s_ medicine. I always wondered about that, now I know I guess. You got to tell meh somethin right now lad, are you gonna have a pup?”

                 Bucky stiffens at the very word. “No! No, not for a long time.”

                 “Good. This ain’t no job for a mother. I’d have to fire you for real if that was the case. As it is, I’m only firing you for five days.” Bucky flinches at the word fired. “Now don’t make a fuss. I can’t give yah time off but I can make sure you get your job back in FIVE days. Don’t you dare try to come back sooner!  You gotcha fifteen dollars there, you enjoy your full time. You ain’t ever getting time off again from meh.” Tom winks.

                 “I don’t know what to say…” Bucky looks at the money in his hands.

                 “Say hello to father Mathews for meh.”

                 “I’ve never seen you at church before.” Bucky cocks an eyebrow. His suspicion was correct.

                 “I go to the 11:30 mass. I see you walkin home with yer little fella sometimes.” Tom clears his throat. “But that’s talk for another time. You’re workin today at least, I hope?”

                 “Yes, sir.” Bucky smirks, tips his head, and gets on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP! Ah! Why?! I was so happy that I finally finished something and then just like that I start up a new something! This is going to be a LONG something to. I'm talking from this time period to a few years later when Bucky goes on 'dates' occurs, to Steve getting all Capified, to Steve and Bucky's reunion. I don't even know what to do with this. The structure of my series is falling apart and I hate it. I'm so conflicted and my stomach hurts. Engh! 
> 
> As a side note, Tom Murdock is supposed to be Matt Murdock's grandpa. Bucky unfortunately forgot the name of his nice foreman, and therefore does not realize that he knows his grandson. 
> 
> I am not the first person to call Bucky's mom 'Fred'. I read it first in an OhCaptainMyCaptain fic and it's stuck with me since. I find it hilarious that Bucky's parents are named Fred and George. If you don't understand the significance of those names paired together, hang up and try life again. 
> 
> Coming up next: Awkward conversations with the clergy a/b/o edition.


	3. Chapter 3

               As soon as Bucky gets done with work he sprints home to get cleaned up. He may not look the sweet, feminine way omegas are supposed to look, but he at least looks good. He trims the ends of his hair so it hangs perfectly. He already shaved this morning. Like most male omegas, his beard grows in slowly, he doesn’t have stubble. He turns away from the mirror and looks over his clothing. He wishes he’d had a little more forewarning, he could have gotten something nicer to wear. He’s got three of his dad’s old dress shirts to choose from. He only has one pair of nice slacks. He puts those on while he considers the shirts. He picks his favorite light blue one. As he’s buttoning it up, he discovers a hole in a seam. His heart lurches, his nerves are making these minor problems seem like life threatening disasters. He scrambles to go get the sewing kit to fix the quarter sized flaw before the universe explodes.

.oOo.

                Steve got promoted from dish washer to book keeper two years ago. Now he’s in charge of recording how much money the hospital spends on medicine. He keeps a detailed log of everything and it normally consumes all of his work hours. Somehow, he finds himself completely done with twenty five minutes left on the clock. He doodles restlessly while one of his legs bounces a mile a minute. He already turned in his request for time off, now all he has to do is wait to go home to Bucky. The waiting is driving him insane, he’s drawing himself with fire coming out of his head.

                “Hey there.”

                Steve looks up. It’s his mother looking amused in the doorway.

                “Hey.” Steve smiles nervously. His leg keeps bouncing.

                “Somebody looks anxious.” Sarah grins as she looks him up and down. “Is this what you’re wearing?”

                Steve realizes then that he’s sweated out the armpits of his shirt. “Ah nuts.” Steve grumbles looking down at the damage. He was really hoping to wear this shirt to dinner. “It was! Now what do I do? I’m a mess!” He cries hopelessly.

                “Oh who would have ever foreseen this? An alpha in rut sweating, scandalous!” Sarah says in her best fake aghast voice.

                Steve frowns deeply. “I don’t think that’s very funny.”

                “Well it wouldn’t be if I didn’t have a solution.” Sarah produces a brown paper bag from her shoulder bag. She extends it to him. “Go on, take it.” She instructs.

                Steve takes the bag from her and looks inside. He lights up at the sight of the bag’s contents. Inside is a dark navy dress shirt that looks almost brand new. He pulls it out, looking from the gift to his mother. He unfolds it and sees that it’s been taken in to his size.

                “Where did you get this?!” Steve is ecstatic. Not only will it fit him right, the color will hide his profuse sweating!

                “At the church trunk sale last summer. I took it in for you in my spare time. I thought I’d give it to you for your birthday but today is a much better occasion, I think.”

                “Ma, you’re an angel!” Steve gets up and kisses his mother’s cheek several times. She pats his back and chuckles.

                “I’ve never seen you so happy to get a shirt before.”

                “I’ve never cared this much about how I look before.” That’s not completely true, he does care how he looks but not usually how he dresses.  

                “Well you’ll look very handsome in it.” Sarah puts her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Go on home, I’ll cover for you.”

                Steve doesn’t even question how she plans to do that. He hugs her and scurries down the hallway at the fastest speed he deems appropriate for a hospital.

.oOo.

                After patching the hole, Bucky has been left with nothing to do but pace. He’s surprised and relieved to hear Steve at the door fifteen minutes early. Bucky opens it for him.

                “Bucky!”

                “Steve!”

                They immediately kiss like the other’s life depends on it. Bucky smells close to heat. He’s got his plug in just in case his rear starts drooling before they get home. The omega’s scent throws a biological switch in his mate-to-be. Steve rumbles in his chest as he breathes. It strikes some people odd that his rumble is so low yet his frame is so small. Bucky doesn’t thinks it’s out of the ordinary at all, he thinks it’s about the best thing in the world. The young omega presses his hips forward to get some pressure on his crotch. Steve leans into him and is satisfied to feel he’s not the only one hard from anticipation alone.

                They break away from each other to take a few quick breaths. Bucky mewls and surges forward for more but Steve stops him.

                “Shhh, we’ve gotta go see Father Mathews and then get dinner first, remember?” Steve’s rut voice is impossible for the omega to argue with. It’s more growl than words, but somehow Bucky understands him perfectly. Steve looks down at the damage their reunion has done. Bucky is still only hard while Steve’s dick is practically half-mast. He sighs/growls. “And I gotta change.” Steve slips past Bucky to their bedroom. Bucky follows him like a dog waiting for a tasty bone. He bites his first knuckle as he watches Steve strip down and change into his compression underwear. Steve’s both proud and mortified that he already needs it. The constricting garment feels horrible but at least he won’t be tenting his pants in public for the next couple of hours. Rut makes alphas get hard easily and stay hard. Steve’s used to a lot of embarrassment because of his body, but walking around like that is one indignity he refuses to suffer. Once he’s got his pants back on, he puts on the shirt his mother gave him. Bucky admires the color from a safe distance away. He knows if he was to join Steve in their bedroom, he would not be letting the little alpha leave in the next twenty four hours.

                 “Shirt’s nice. Where’d yah get it?” Bucky asks.

                 “My ma gave it to me at work today.” Steve responds as he puts on his belt and walks towards Bucky. He pecks his soon-to-be-mate on the cheek.

                 “Great. Let’s go!” Bucky take’s Steve’s hand and pulls him towards the door with his belt buckle still undone.

                 “Bucky!” Steve complains. He tries to plant his feet but Bucky keeps pulling.

                 “Hurry!”

                 “Can I at least buckle my belt!?” Steve cries. Bucky whines and lets go of his hand. He watches Steve’s fingers in close proximity to his groin with great interest. Steve thinks he looks like a horny hawk eyeing prey. Steve finishes and takes Bucky’s hand again. “Okay, now we can go.”

                 Bucky nods enthusiastically and pulls Steve along.

.oOo.

                Father Mathews has known Bucky and Steve since they were newborns. He baptized both of the boys in the very church the couple finds him in now. He looks up from the celebrity gossip section of the newspaper and instantly knows what this is about.

                “Father-.” Steve clears his throat. The priest really doesn’t know why the kid is bothering. “Father, I know this is very sudden but we were hoping you’d do us the honor of blessing our bond.” Steve asks respectfully. Next to Steve, Bucky shifts back and forth like he’s incapable of standing still. He’s clutching Steve’s hand very tightly. Father Mathews feels for the kid, he’s an omega too.

                “You’re supposed to go to mating counseling before I give you my blessing.” He says just to screw with them. The possibility of rejection hadn’t occurred to them, they look horrified. Father Mathews wonders if it’s even physically possible for them to hold off until Bucky’s next heat. The look in their eyes says they’d try if it meant they could get his blessing. That’s good enough for him. “But seeing as how you two have had this planned out for so long, I don’t see the point in making you go through that. Sit down though, we gotta have The Talk all the same.”

                The pair sits down with mixed feelings. Bucky ‘accidentally’ almost sits in Steve’s lap. It’s a damn good thing lust stopped being considered a deadly sin during The Reformation or these two (and everyone else) would be going to Hell. The priest restrains himself from rolling his eyes.

                “So, you are aware that the church endorses two positions: Missionary and Doggy Style. For your first time, it’s easier to go with Missionary.”

                Bucky’s eyes have completely glazed over with desire. It says something about a person when they can maintain arousal when discussing sex with a priest. Steve on the other hand, is floundering. He’s flushed dark pink from embarrassment. The rut makes him blush darker than he usually would. He looks like he’s got a bad sunburn. “Do you know what Missionary is?” The priest checks.

                “Yes!” Steve bursts. Bucky looks at Steve in a daze.

                “Do you James?” Father Mathews asks.

                “Me? Uh huh...” Bucky responds slowly while still looking at Steve.

                “Wh-why?” Steve asks. He adjusts his collar to try and get some air on his neck.

                “Easier to knot like that. Put a pillow under his hips, it will help keep him comfortable. When he’s knotted he’ll be very relaxed but it’s important to not move much or you’ll hurt him. Whatever you do, don’t try to pull out before he’s ready.”

                “Oh, yeah of course.” Steve agrees. Steve may be flustered but Bucky’s wellbeing never gets shortchanged.

                “Now as to the part you ain’t gonna like.” The priest says sternly. That gets Bucky’s attention for the first time since ‘Missionary’. Steve is all (red) ears. “The church does not condone the use of birth control.”

                Steve thinks about the condom he has prepared at home. He feels guilty but he knows this is for the best. Religion is important to him, but not as important as making sure he can provide for the little ones he hopes to eventually bring into the world. It’s one of the reasons he’s insisted on holding off on bonding for so long. Now that Bucky is at least eighteen, he feels a little better about the possibility something could go wrong and they would be given no choice but to have their family early. Still, he’s not giving up the use of birth control. He feels God, no matter what the church says, will understand.

                “You two are young. I’m not sure you should be having a family at your age. Are you sure you want to take the chance that you could end up with child?” Father Mathews asks Bucky specifically.

                Bucky sobers up to answer. “Yes. If that’s what’s in the cards I’ll take it.” That doesn’t mean he’s not planning on using the condom he knows Steve has stashed at home.

                The priest gets it. He knows what they’re going to do. If they feel bad about it, they can come to confession and say a few Hail Marys. He’d never admit it out loud, but in their same position he’d do the same thing.

                “Alright then.” Father Mathews declares. “I think we’re done here. If you’ve got any more questions, you know where to find me. Let’s get to the blessing.”

.oOo.

                 Steve and Bucky kneel on the steps before the altar with their hands steeped.

                 “Heavenly father, bless these two as they enter into the holy bond of mateship. Preserve them in their trials and lead them not into temptation, but deliver them from evil.” Father Mathews dips his fingers into a bowl of holy water and dabs it onto the purple preliminary bonding mark on Bucky’s neck. He crosses him and moves onto Steve. The bonding mark on the alpha is symbolic but still present in spiritual terms. Steve is anointed in the same place as Bucky was. The priest sets down the holy water and presents them each with a small piece of bread. They each take the bread and wait for him. “The body of Christ.”

                 “Amen.” They each eat their bread.

                 Next is the wine. “The blood of Christ. Present the wine to your mate.”

                 Steve holds the chalice to Bucky’s lips first. “Do you James take this alpha to be your mate?”

                 “I do.” Bucky beams at Steve. Steve shines back at him with all his soul. He tips the chalice forward so Bucky can drink. Bucky takes it from Steve when he is finished and holds it up to Steve’s mouth.

                 “Do you Steven take this omega to be your mate?”

                 “I do.” He drinks the wine with a smile. The priest take the chalice.

                 “Henceforth into everlasting life in God’s kingdom, James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers shall remain bonded in the eyes of God. Rise.”

                 Bucky and Steve stand with big grins on the faces. Father Mathews holds out his hand. Steve and Bucky each shake it in turn.

                 “You can kiss now.” Father Mathews adds with a wink.

                 Bucky throws his arms around Steve and the alpha seals their lips together. They kiss with more adoration and delight than either of them can remember feeling before. In the opinion of father Mathews, it’s a little too passionate for church. He lets it slide, they’re good kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sacrilegious? Maybe. Cute as fuck? Yes. Using my catholic roots for the forces of evil is always nice. I really, really like this story so far. This, The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent, and Bucky Gets His Heat are now my favorites. I obviously really like my other stuff too but those are the ones I am most proud of. I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time. 
> 
> For the readers who have been with me forever and wondered if they were ever getting married: They pretty much have been this whole time. Well, from this point on anyway. Technically the 'married doesn't start until the hanky panky but were getting there. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	4. Chapter 4

                “What do you think it will feel like?” Steve asks Bucky after they’ve ordered. Bucky ordered the steak and Steve got the chicken parmesan. Bucky doesn’t know what a ‘parmesan’ is but it sounds fancy.

                Bucky recalls the feeling of being stretched open around Steve’s fist. Even with the uncomfortable hard places that he supposes were Steve’s knuckles, it’s still the most pleasurable memory he can think of. He feels woefully empty now after only the thought. Ever since they started experimenting with fisting during Bucky’s first couple of heats, Bucky’s become more and more reliant on coming that way. There’s a perfectly good reason for it. It’s because his body wants a knot, a knot which he will be getting in just a few short hours. Bucky whines at the phantom sensation of fullness that teases him at the thought of Steve’s knot. He has fantasized extensively on the topic of how Steve’s knot will feel. How does he even begin to describe it?

                “Softer and rounder than your fist I guess…” Bucky answers with a blush.

                “Uuh…” Steve’s mouth hangs open for a second. He flushes red like a chameleon. One second his blood is high in the capillaries of his face, the next it’s surging downward to do battle with his compression underwear. “I was talking about our bond…”

                “Oh… shit, right!” Bucky laughs at himself easily. He drinks half his coke and dabs at his forehead. He’s sweating like a bitch in heat… which he is.

                “Sorry.” Bucky simpers at his mate-to-be in a way that makes Steve feel like he isn’t sorry in the least. Steve can’t make eye contact anymore. Bucky fiddles with his fork. “I’ve heard it’s like you’ve got a little piece of your mate with you always. Even when you’re alone you can still feel them.” Bucky answers. His simper fades to a warm smile. He takes his napkin and wipes his brow again. “That about what you heard?”

                “I’ve heard it’s really intense at first. You don’t want to be apart for even a second.” Steve adds.

                “I don’t want to be apart for a second as it is.”

                “I know. Neither do I, we’ll see how it is I suppose.” Steve looks back up at Bucky shyly. “You really want to _get busy_ , huh?”

                “Like you don’t?” Bucky scoffs with a smirk.

                “Well I-!” Steve tugs at his collar. “Of course I do!” Steve laughs awkwardly. “I’m just worried I won’t live up to your expectations is all.”

                Bucky shakes his head and nudges Steve’s leg with his under the table. “Come on Rogers… you could never disappoint me like that. I’m gonna love it if only because I get to steal your last shred of innocence.” Bucky winks.

                “You know…” Steve’s tongue darts out to swipe over his lips. “You might have to look pretty hard for that shred.” The dark look in Steve’s eye really brings home his point. “I may not be as talkative about it as you are, but that don’t mean I don’t picture you moaning with my knot stuck inside you about every other minute.”

                The waiter arrives with their food just in time to save Bucky from moaning right there and then. Bucky doesn’t look at the steak that the waiter sets down in front of him. He’s sure it insults the man but Bucky doesn’t give a shit, not when his sweet little Stevie is talking like that. This is the best night he’s ever had.

                “Do’ya want another coke?” The waiter asks. “You get a free refill.”

                Bucky doesn’t respond. His mind is still fixed on Steve’s words.

                “Sure.” Steve answers for him. Bucky’s certain that the alpha on the opposite of the table is the most desirable human being ever. The waiter leaves. Bucky thinks he was rude but Bucky was probably rude himself, so who gives a fuck? Steve is delectable. Bucky makes no move to eat his steak, he’s suddenly not hungry for food in the least. “Are you going to eat that?” Steve asks with an amused chuckle.

                “Yeah, in just a bit.” God he smells like heaven, Bucky thinks. He gulps down Steve’s alpha scent in lieu of food. All he wants to do is kiss Steve breathless and then present for him. Anywhere, here, he doesn’t care.

                Steve pulls his plate over so he can cut the steak up for him. “You know, the point of having a nice meal is to eat it.”

                Bucky wants to be eaten by him and suck him dry in return. Have his lips always been so red? He shifts forward in his seat and discovers if he moves in just the right way, the plug inside him will press against something very interesting. Bucky bites his cheek to keep from crying out. He’ never felt this kind of want before in his life. It’s all consuming. If he pushes himself, he might be able to survive an hour but he’s not going to want to hold the overwhelming urge at bay much longer. He imagines the plug is Steve’s fingers and closes his eyes.

                “Bucky.”

                “Hmm?” Bucky slowly grinds his ass against his chair.

                “You can’t do that in the nice restaurant.” Steve tells him with a sigh.

                Bucky opens his eyes. Steve is flushed all over. He hardly looks comfortable himself.

                “I don’t know if I can stop.” Bucky says very softly. He doesn’t stop moving his hips, if anything his pace increases.

                Around the restaurant people have begun to notice the scent that has slowly defused through the room. Several interested parties look at Bucky like he’s the main course to their dinner. Dates get defensive and give Bucky angry looks. Steve notices this while Bucky is too heat high to see it. Steve growls low in his chest at the gawkers. He sees one of the alphas stand up like he’s going to come over to them. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand proprietarily and gives the threatening alpha a hostile sneer. He turns back to Bucky, now in his protector mindset.

                Now that he’s less focused on his own arousal he sees what the other alphas must be seeing. Bucky is on the very cusp of heat. “Oh shit.” Steve reaches over the table. He nudges Bucky’s chin up with his thumb so he can look at his pupils. “I think we gotta get the food to go. You ain’t gonna make it another thirty minutes.” Thirty minutes might be generous. Steve needs to get him out of here before these alphas try anything. He really doesn’t feel like fighting tonight of all nights.

                The interested standing alpha says something to the waiter. The waiter comes back to the table looking disgusted by the scent. He’s probably a mated alpha.

                “The gentleman over at the far table has offered you cash for a few minutes with him, if you’re interested.” The waiter tells Steve, not even acknowledging Bucky, with a straight face. Steve sees red, that’s just damn insulting.

                Steve growls menacingly and Bucky’s cock stands erect. Nothing turns him to goo like his alpha standing up for him. Steve speaks in his rut growl. “I’d like our check and some to-go boxes. Tell the dim wit at the far table to go take a flying leap. He ain’t touching my _mate_ with a ten foot pole.” Steve snarls angrily. The waiter looks furious.

                “If you don’t like the attention, keep your ripe bitch at home where he belongs.”

                Steve stands up ready to fight. “The next words out of your mouth had better be an apology or we’re going to have a problem.” Steve is deadly serious. The hair on the back of his neck is standing up like hackles. He may be small, but he’s still a rutting alpha. He also happens to be at the perfect height to rip this guy’s throat out, not that he would ever try.

                “Stevie!” Bucky gives him a frightened look, begging him not to do this now. Steve scents the air and discovers why. Bucky is normally right there with him, defending his basic rights as a human being but tonight he’s not okay. The switch that turns him into a fighter just won’t move. Bucky knows he should be standing or at least arguing, but something is so wrong. He needs to breed, there is no time for fighting. Steve gets all of that from his scent and the look in his eyes. They need to leave right now.

                “I’m not paying for this shit food and your piss poor service.” Steve declares as he picks up his coat and takes Bucky by the arm.

                “I’m calling the police.” The waiter hisses.

                “And I’m telling your manager you insulted your customers and participated in soliciting a marked omega for sex!” He holds Bucky’s arm firmly in his grasp. He stares down the waiter, unwilling to yield.

                The waiter frowns and decides to avoid making a scene. “I’ll get you a to-go box. Don’t ever come back here again.”

                “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve snarls.

                They are out the door with their food two minutes later. Luckily home is only ten blocks away. They go as fast as they can without putting Steve into respiratory distress. Three blocks from home Bucky stops suddenly. He puts a hand on his stomach and leans forward.

                “Oww! Oww! Shit!” He curses. Slick leaks past the plug in his ass. Steve smells it and panics. His intended mate just went into full blown heat in the middle of a dark alleyway. This is a nightmare. He thanks God nobody is around. He curses under his breath, tucks himself against Bucky’s side, and hauls him along.

                “Come on, we can’t stop here we’re almost home.” Steve says to encourage him. Bucky feels like someone has stabbed him diagonally from his bellybutton to his asshole with a railroad spike. It makes him walk strangely.

                “Mmmm.” Bucky hums as the cramp abates slightly. He speeds up until he’s running up the stairs. He cramps up again twenty feet from their door. Steve lets him lean against the wall while he fumbles with their keys. He manages to get the door unlocked after taking far too long for Bucky’s liking.

                “Okay we can-!” Steve gets cut off By Bucky kissing him hard on the mouth and carrying him by the shoulders into the house. Bucky closes the door and bolts it behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been fighting writer's block and working on other projects. Oh look, bigotry! I don't portray this as much in the works that happen in the 2000's, but I plan to thoroughly flush out how awful people were to omegas during this time period and just before. Wait until we get to the army! I've been keeping a journal of popular slurs just for this! Yay! Guess what's coming next chapter?! Both of them! HA! 
> 
> -The Trollop
> 
> The Trollop's Tumblr is a marvelous place filled the wonder and Sebastian Stan  
> http://thenotorioustrollop.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

                Bucky drops Steve onto their bed and falls on top of him.

                “Ouch!” Steve yelps as his arm is pinned.

                “Nuh?” Bucky backs off enough to look at him with big concerned eyes. His sweaty hair sticks to his forehead. Steve moves Bucky’s elbow off of him.

                “It’s okay.” Steve pets Bucky’s head. His voice is purely a rumble. Bucky ducks his head down and buries his face against Steve’s scent glands. The edges of Steve’s vision go a little foggy. In the safety of their home, he finally lets himself give into rut. Bucky sucks on the side of Steve’s throat while Steve reaches down between them and begins undoing the fastenings on their clothes. It’s tough to do with Bucky determined to crawl into Steve’s skin, but Steve manages to get him on his back to ease the process.

                 Bucky mewls delightedly with his head on their pillow. Steve knows why. This is how Bucky imagines himself being taken for the first time. The big damp spot on Bucky’s pants covers almost a full two hand’s width. Bucky’s underwear is drenched. Steve can’t help but feel proud of how his omega is responding. They’ve spent over a dozen heats together but this one is special. This is their bonding, and Bucky’s body seems to know it.

                 Steve’s hands shake from want. He feels like he should be tearing Bucky’s clothes off, but they literally can’t afford to be careless like that. Bucky keeps pawing at Steve’s groin where, despite the compression underwear, there is now a bulge in his pants. Steve can’t remember feeling this hard before in his life. He doesn’t know how there’s still blood left in the rest of him. He undoes his belt much to Bucky’s approval. He tries to drag Steve’s face down to kiss but Steve resists. He can’t do that right now. His rut brain has decided he needs to be naked and no kissy mate is going to interrupt him until he’s done. Even if that mate is gorgeous beyond all reason, as horny as humans ever get, and whining his name. Steve shoves down his pants before peeling off the compression underwear with a grunt. As soon as the constricting elastic garment is pushed down his red, swollen cock springs free.

                 “Angh!” Bucky chirps. Steve’s pretty sure Bucky has no capacity for rational thought right now. Steve loses his in an instant when Bucky reaches down and gives Steve one slow stroke. The lusty omega keeps eye contact with Steve as his fingers massage every inch of his dick. Steve’s jaw wobbles on it’s hinge when Bucky gives his base an extra squeeze. Pre come leaks onto Bucky’s wrist as he plays with the early beginnings of Steve’ knot. Steve grips the sheets tight as he stares wide eyed at his mate-to-be. Bucky lines their hips up so their erections strain side by side. With the same hand he was using on Steve, he strokes their cocks together. His eyes flutter closed as he gently tugs them both with his own slick for lube. Steve can’t take this, he surges forward smothering Bucky with the kiss they both want. He pushes Bucky’s legs further apart so he can get to the plug. The rubber sex aid/hygiene device feels slippery against the pads of his fingers. Steve hooks his fingers around the base.

                 “Can you-?” Steve doesn’t have to finish his question. Bucky holds his breath and pushes the plug out with hardly any strain. Steve smiles as he sets the plug to the side. “Gonna have to get you a bigger size.”

                 “You?” Bucky pleads. He licks Steve’s throat and nuzzles him affectionately. He can taste ‘alpha’ on his soon-to-be-mate’s skin

                 “What?”

                 “You should be- plugging me up!” The omega peppers Steve’s lips with sloppy, wet kisses that end before Steve can direct them into any kind of real exchange. Finally he growls and pushes Bucky’s head firmly against the pillow while he forces Bucky to kiss him long and hard without all the breathy panting and kitten licks Bucky seems prone to on his own. Steve groans at an inhuman octave as he grinds his naked hips down against his equally bare mate. He thinks of him as his mate already, he has for years. Steve breaks away from the kiss with a pop. A line of spit still remains between his mouth and Bucky’s.

                 Bucky jolts upward to interlocks their lips again. He squeezes his eyes shut as he tastes Steve while inhaling his scent at the same time. The combination reveals new things about the qualities of both parts. Steve nips Bucky’s lip intentionally to draw blood. He’s heard stories about it actually tasting different when an omega is about to bond. He curiously licks the wound to test the theory. He detects nothing noticeable for now. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s hips and ruts upward, clearly he liked Steve’s little experiment. Steve will have an opportunity to try again in a few minutes. Dear God in Heaven, he finally gets to _bite_ him.

                 “More?” Bucky rolls his hips up again and he rakes his fingers down Steve’s back.

                 “More…” Steve moans against Bucky’s skin. He kisses down Bucky’s clavicle then his sternum. Each sweet peck lands right on the margin of the last. It takes ages to work his way to the dip of his omega’s navel. He breathes deeply as he pauses. He reconsiders his trajectory and drags his wet tongue up to Bucky’s right nipple.

                 “Oh oh oh nuh-!” Bucky yells as he clutches at Steve. The little alpha poises his mouth just above the dark pink nub. He exhales onto the sensitive skin, the fleshy bud pebbles before his eyes. Bucky gasps when Steve finally puts his mouth around his nipple and sucks. Bucky arches his back up off the bed to get more. Steve sucks harder as his hand dips down between Bucky’s legs. There is an even more ample supply of slick for Steve to coat his fingers with. As Bucky writhes with his nipple between Steve’s lips, Steve inserts two fingers inside him.

                 Bucky allows the intrusion without any resistance. He’s in heat, his cloacal muscles are naturally relaxed to allow for easy insertion. They’ve experimented enough to realize that within reason, there isn’t much Bucky couldn’t fit inside there. Two fingers is no strain at all. The third makes Bucky take a deep breath which he lets out very slowly.

                 Steve swipes his tongue around Bucky’s nipple then moves to the next one. With his free hand he slowly kneads Bucky’s areola in the same way he sucks with his mouth. Bucky is leaking pre come all over himself. He’s got three fingers in his ass, Steve’s mouth on one nipple, and his fingers playing with the other. The omega anxiously thrusts his hips forward and then sinks down further on Steve’s fingers. His little movements throw off the way he strokes their cocks together but he legitimately cannot stop himself from grinding. Steve doesn’t care anyway, he feels so good that the little disruption is meaningless.

                 Steve pulls away, realizing he’s getting himself too worked up. At this rate he’ll come before he’s gotten to the really important part.

                 “Buck!” He gasps as Bucky strokes the head of his penis with his thumb. Bucky licks his lips.

                 “Huh?” Bucky responds in a daze.

                 “Gotta- hold on…” Steve gets up out of the bed.

                 “NO!” Bucky yells in agony. He sounds like he was just physically struck. Steve halts in his stride to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt him. He looks him over but sees no sign of damage. Bucky reaches for him desperately. “Don’t go! Please Stevie, I’ll die!” Steve’s not sure if that’s entirely an overstatement. He holds out both of his hands.

                 “Baby Doll calm down...” He sits back on the side of the bed. Bucky sets his head on his shoulder and presents the red mark on his neck as a sign that Steve promised him. Even with his head turned strangely, Bucky continues to look at him searchingly. His breathing is coming fast and he feels like a furnace. “I’m not abandoning you! I’m going to get the condom. Just wait ten seconds and I’ll be right back to bed. I’m not even leaving the room.” Bucky frowns and takes Steve’s hand stubbornly. “I have to get it so that I can be inside you. You want that right?” Bucky’s eyes widen comically.

                  It hadn’t occurred to him that Steve was abandoning him so that he could come back and _penetrate_ him. The hair on his legs and arms stands on end. He gets up and pulls Steve over to the tin box he knows he’s been hiding the contraceptive item in. Steve picks up the whole box and then follows Bucky back to bed. The omega insists on wrapping Steve, himself, and the tin box together in their quilt as a sort of makeshift den. Steve smiles fondly at him and his instinct driven behavior. It satisfies something very primal in the little alpha as well. Steve pries off the top of the tin box, no easy tasks with the slick from Bucky’s ass still on his fingers.

                  Bucky helps remove the lid with his slightly cleaner fingers. He’s surprised by the look of the thing inside the box, it isn’t what he was expecting. He had pictured a rubber sheath and this is not that. It looks kind of like a penis shed its skin and left behind this thing. The head of it is slightly enlarged, he assumes to accommodate Steve's ejaculate. He has a lot of questions about what it is but his blurry mind can’t organize the words.

                  Steve gulps. Something about how curious Bucky is goes straight to his balls. The special condom in the box cost more than antibiotics and three months of Bucky’s heat suppressants. It took him years to be able to afford the expensive little device and he doesn’t regret his decision. Besides, it's reusable. Steve sets the box out of the way and parts Bucky’s legs. “It’s flexible don’t worry.” Bucky doesn’t look worried. The omega bites his lip. He’s trembling in anticipation and nervousness. Steve gulps down extra saliva. He wants him so, so badly. He takes the condom and rubs it against Bucky’s inner thighs. Bucky’s breath catches. The excessive amount of slick covers the outside of the device easily. “We have to put your slick inside it and outside it so it’s comfortable.” Steve tells him as he dips his fingers into Bucky’s hole. Bucky confidently takes hold of his nipples and begins teasing himself. Steve watches him with his cock aching and heavy between his legs.

                  “Touch me inside?” Bucky offers. Steve is more than happy to slip his fingers back into him and press out the bounty of lubricant Bucky just made. When he removes his fingers, now dripping trails of slick, he plunge them into the condom quickly before he gives into his desire to lick Bucky clean. He loves eating Bucky out but now is not the time. Once the condom has been satisfactorily lubricated, Steve pauses to admire their work. “More?” Bucky asks, hoping very much that the slippery item is going to be put to use very soon.

                  “It’s pretty simple, this just slides into you and I go into it.” Steve hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous as he is. He wants to make it seem like he knows what he’s doing.

                  “In!” Bucky demands hungrily. He pulls his legs up to his chest and spreads them wide. Bucky is getting impatient and his heat has overrun him completely. Steve knows they are ready for this. They’ve been ready for a long time.

                  Steve very carefully pushes the condom into Bucky’s ass. The omega’s eyes light up and his chest rises and falls faster. The device slips in easily. Once it’s fully inside, the base is flush to Bucky’s hole. “Is it comfortable?” Steve asks. He knows some of the cheaper options have a reputation for not feeling right. Bucky nods vigorously.

                  “Yes! Fine!” It feels a little strange but he’s sure that Steve’s presence inside him with fix it.

                  “Are you- can we…?” Steve has no idea how to ask to proceed. He shifts his hips. His cock sticks straight out, the tip of it drools against Bucky’s thigh.

                  “Alpha! Please! Please, please! Stevie!” Bucky cries. He grabs onto Steve’s shoulders.

                  “Now?” Steve checks. Their noses brush together. He takes hold of himself and directs the head of his penis up against Bucky’s entrance. Bucky pushes his hips down. His asshole stretches enough so that half the tip sinks into him. Bucky clutches onto Steve, his eyes wide and just a touch afraid. The significance of the moment goes far beyond just sex.

                  “I want this.” Bucky affirms. Steve pushes into him enough to stabilize himself, then he puts the palm of his hand on Bucky’s cheek and kisses him.

                  Bucky loses it. The thin amount of restraint he had shatters. He grabs Steve by the hips and pulls forward. He cries out in pleasure as he takes Steve in down to the root. Steve’s whole body jolts at the sudden tight heat around his most sensitive part. The little twitch of his hips pushes his cock right up into Bucky’s prostate.

                 “Ugh!” Steve gasps. His heart is hammering. Bucky isn’t making any noise at all. “Buck?!” The little alpha acts on instinct here. He slowly begins to thrust his length back and forth inside Bucky. Bucky scratches at Steve’s back.

                 “St-!” Bucky hisses.

                 “Stop?” Steve stills instantly, fearing he’s hurt him.

                 “No! _STEVIE!_ ” Bucky drops his head back against the pillow.

                 “Oh…” Steve stays still, he’s not sure how to start moving again now that he’s stopped. It feels so good just to be gripped like this. It’s the most incredible thing he’s ever experienced.

                 “Mrah!” Bucky grinds down, urging Steve to continue.

                 “Tell me if I’m too fast or- yeah!” Steve bites his lip. He braces himself with his arms as he begins to thrust again.

                 Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. Each move drives him a little crazier. He’s got no filter at all and he’s being much louder than they normally are. “Fuck! Fuck Stevie! Please!”

                 Steve inhales the sweet scent coming off Bucky in gasps. His heart is thumping away in his chest with more vitality than usual. His mind slips back and forth from conscientious mate to rutting alpha. Bucky howls as he speeds up his thrusts and kisses him hard. Steve can feel his knot starting to expand. He knows he should slow down, stop, pace himself so he doesn’t finish so fast. He wants to come but he wants Bucky to come first. Judging by the look on his face it’s not going to take much.

                 “Your-! Oh that feels! OH!” Bucky lets go of Steve and grabs the sheets so he doesn’t hurt the alpha rutting into him with everything he’s got. Steve’s knot feels nothing like his fist. It’s extraordinary. It fits in him like a puzzle piece. There’s no discomfort at all, just an incredibly satisfying fullness rocking up against his most private, pleasurable places. The bonding glands inside of him swell when touched. These glands produce slick and release hormones into the blood stream that trigger the omega to feel calm. The secondary role of the bonding glands is to trigger earth shattering waves of ecstasy by signaling the brain to produce vast quantities of dopamine. To top it off, an omegas bonding glands have the highest nerve volume per square inch of any tissue found in the human body.

                  Steve growls and scents Bucky’s neck. His knot is almost full. He breathes deeply but then shudders. He tries to stop it but he can’t. One second he’s having the best moment of his life, the next he’s having a coughing fit. He can barely move inside Bucky because of his knot. To his horror he just keeps coughing.

                 “Stevie?” Bucky’s heat high as hell but he’s still conscious enough to worry for Steve.

                 “I-I’m-!” He falls back into coughing again.

                 Bucky feels the beginnings of panic. He wants to get up and get Steve a drink of water but he can’t like this. “Steve, calm down. Breathe, you can breathe.” Bucky strokes his alpha’s face concernedly.

                 “It’s-!” Steve coughs. “It’s not asthma or a panic attack.” Steve is red in the face.

                 Bucky frowns. “Then what is it?”

                 Steve clears his throat. “I choked on my own spit.” He admits bashfully. He’s beyond the point of embarrassed. He wishes Bucky would suddenly forget everything that’s just happened so he could do it over again.

                 Bucky sputters and then laughs. That just drives the spike into Steve’s pride further. Steve turns his face away, now ashamed. Bucky caresses Steve’s cheek and turns his face towards him. “Hey…” Steve glances back at him then away again. “I’m sorry I laughed. I’m all fuzzy inside right now. You ain’t gonna stop are yah?” Bucky asks concernedly.

                 “No…” Steve grumbles. In his rut voice it sounds like an engine idling.

                 “Good cause I really, really like it.” Bucky smiles as he settles down again. He bites his lip and urges Steve on by squeezing down on his cock.

                 Steve grabs the sheets for some kind of handle. He throw his head back and lets out a low growly moan. His mouth hangs open as he struggles to process anything except for the throbbing pangs of pleasure in his knot. He pushes his hips forward and arches his back, wanting more. Bucky’s toes curl and Steve begins moving his pelvis back and forth just a few inches at a time. He’s doing little more than shake once is knot is fully inflated.

                Bucky’s face is distorted into a mess of desire and concentration. He feels like he’s being thrown up into the air. Every second he gets higher and higher and he has no idea when he’s going to top out and fall. This is so much stronger than his other orgasms. On instinct he turns his neck so that Steve can bite him when it happens. The bite doesn’t have to happen during orgasm, but if it can be timed right it’s a thousand times better.

                Steve sucks in a deep breath then holds it as he bites his lip and groans. His chest vibrates with the sound. His mouth drops open and he bares his teeth. Bucky watches him, quivering with anticipation and near orgasm. “Stevie!” Bucky tugs on Steve’s shoulders as he feels himself plateau. Steve doesn’t hesitate. He dives down and bites his bond mate right on the place he marked.

                Bucky’s hips jerk with Steve’s as he holds on for dear life. His whole body thrashes involuntarily, his knees shake particularly hard. Tears run down Bucky’s face as his eyes roll upward. He can’t breathe, there isn’t enough oxygen in the atmosphere. His diaphragm spasms and his channel quakes around Steve’s cock in quick, rolling waves.

                Steve can’t cry out with Bucky’s flesh in his mouth. He didn’t bite as deep as he had hoped to but it’s still plenty deep enough. Blood wells up around his teeth. They were right, it does taste sweeter. Bucky’s body constricts around his knot so tightly that when he comes he feels like a gun firing. The force of his knot ‘popping’ surprises him. It isn’t normally so intense. Bucky just keeps coming and so does he. He has to release Bucky’s marked neck so he can gets some air. Bucky gasps when Steve’s teeth leave him. He inhales in short, desperate bursts like he can’t quite fill up his lungs. Steve strokes his head, still swimming from endorphins himself.

                “Buck?”

                “Aahh!” Bucky moans with his eyes shut. The nerves in his neck sizzle with activity. His bond bite bleeds a fair amount considering it’s placement. The gland underneath it swells, irritated by being punctured. This is also a bonding gland but unlike the ones located inside Bucky’s cloaca, the ones on his neck are responsible for scent. Right now, through processes unknown to science, Bucky’s endocrine system is rewiring itself to a bonded state. The means he is now permanently, irrevocably bound to Steve on a biological level. He will never be satisfied with anyone but the alpha that marked him. He will smell to anyone passing by like someone who is possessed. During every one of Bucky’s fertile years for the rest of his life, Steve is the one he’ll call to mate with him even if he is dead or distant. It is the second largest hormonal change he’ll ever go through, trumped only by puberty itself, and it all happens in a flash before Steve’s eyes.

                 Sweat pours out of every pore on the omega’s body. His neck hurts but he’s still high from his orgasm that it doesn’t matter to him. He feels like he’s floating, the only thing tying him to the world is Steve. If he could just take Steve with him, he’d happily float away forever like this.

                 “How are you doing?” Steve’s brow furrows with worry. He’s surprised that he’s not also in this euphoric state. He wishes he was, he was expecting euphoria.

                 “I’m soooo good.” Bucky sighs. He relaxes into the bed, utterly exhausted by his orgasm and bonding. “Kiss me?”

                 Steve smiles, feeling slightly more in control. He pictured this part with lots of kissing. He leans down and presses their lips together. Bucky tries to raise his arms to wrap around Steve’s neck but he doesn’t have the energy. He hums into the kiss and doesn’t let his weakness bother him. Steve tilts his head slightly and licks into his new mate’s mouth. They are now officially mates, Steve realizes to his utter delight.

                  “I love you.” Steve says reverently to the omega he looks forward to spending eternity with.

                  “I love you too, Punk.” Bucky smirks. Steve smiles wide and kisses him again.

                  They stay tied together for a long time, kissing and saying little words of praise. When they untie, Steve cleans Bucky’s new bond bite. Bucky demands a mirror so that he can see. When he finally gets a good look at it, he cries happy tears in Steve’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter updated from my new apartment in Seattle! Wee! The Trollop is living it up in the city! I'm sorry this took me so long to write I've been pecking at it for days and it was just ugh. Now that it's done I really like it! It's hard to write smut when not in the right mood but that's what I've been forcing myself to do. After this we get a time skip! Wee! 1938(Three years later) here we come! 
> 
> -The Trollop


	6. Chapter 6

October, 1938

                Bucky wakes up to the sound of Steve crying. Steve gasps for air in between pained sobs. Crying is the absolute worst thing for him when he’s sick. He already can’t get enough air as it is. Bucky throws off their quilt and gets up.

                “Hey…” Bucky sits down next to Steve on the ground by the window.

                “Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-!” Steve breaks into a coughing fit. It sounds deep and ominous to Bucky, a veteran of many of Steve’s brushes with death.

                “No! No!” Bucky rubs his back. “It’s okay. It’s fine, you’re fine. Just try to breathe.” Bucky says in his most soothing voice. He wraps himself around Steve and holds him close. Steve wheezes in Bucky’s arms, still on the brink of another coughing fit. Tears run down his cheeks. Steve never used to cry before she died. It’s been three months since Sarah Rogers passed away and Steve is not recovering well.

                 Since her death, Steve has gotten progressively sicker. It started with one of his usual seasonal colds and has yet to abate. Bucky is terrified that he’s not fighting as hard as he usually does. It seems like the sadder Steve is the sicker he gets. Bucky has tried everything to help but nothing is working. Steve needs more of his expensive medicine and they can’t afford it. Steve missed two days of work after his mother died and was promptly fired. Bucky suspects that Sarah was largely the reason he had the job in the first place. Now somebody more connected has their son doing the accounts. Steve has yet to find a new job.

                Bucky has been working himself ragged. He’s been pulling double shifts and hurting for it. He just had to work a ninety hour week during his heat. He’s never hurt this badly from working at the docks before, but he has no choice but to continue. He’s got to save up for Steve’s medicine, his suppressants, the apartment, and try to budget in some food. They’ve been eating as cheaply as possible, stretching their nonperishables as far as they can go. Bucky made soup last night that tasted like oily water. At this rate he fears he’s going to have to start rummaging through dumpsters.

                Steve trembles in his arms. “It was a dream about her again. We were at the hospital. I left to go get some water and when I came back there was just a coffin. I felt the shock and pain of her dying all over again-.” Steve gasps and sniffles.

                Bucky looks at the clock. He’s got to be at work in two hours. He’s had four hours of sleep and he’ll be working twelve hours today.  He sighs, hating himself for doing this already. He shifts so he sits in front of Steve and cups his face in his hands.

                “Stevie, you know I love your more than anything, right?” Bucky asks, staring right into Steve’s swollen pink eyes.

                “Yeah.” Steve croaks.

                “You know that I want to give you all the time you need and take good care of you while you do it? I will do everything in my power to get you through this but God damn it, I am not strong enough to do it alone!” Bucky bows his head for a moment. A lump forms in his throat. “I can’t- I can’t support us all by myself! I can’t make you better without help! I have a shitty, low paying job and even when I work myself to the bone it ain’t gonna pay all our bills!” Bucky shakes Steve’s head a little. Steve stares back at him with big sad eyes. “Buck up Steve! Your mother wouldn’t want you to act this way and I can’t live like this either!”

                “Bucky, I’m so sorry I’m a burden!” Steve sobs.

                “Then try, look for a new job. Anything would help.” Bucky feels like a piece of shit for making him do this. The look on Steve’s face makes it worse.

.oOo.

                Work is about the only thing that takes his mind off Steve and that’s only because he hurts all over. He almost drops his side of a crate during an unfortunate back spasm. The other guy yells at him loud enough to attract Tom’s attention.

                “Barnes. Sit down for a second before you get somebody hurt.” Bucky reluctantly lets someone else take his place. He sits down on a pile of old nets and puts his face in his hands. Tom doesn’t let him sit alone. The bulk Irishman strolls over casually to hide his concern.

                “It your time or something?” He asks. Bucky gives him a dirty look.

                “Nah. That was last week.” Bucky says between deep breaths. The muscles in his legs are pinging. It feels like tiny pin pricks under his skin.

                “Damn.” Tom looks impressed. “Couldn’t even tell. Tat must be some good shit you’re on there.” He says as he continues to act as if all is well. “So what’s the problem then?” Tom only works one shift. He hasn’t been there the other half of the day when Bucky’s been working.

                “I’m-.” Bucky shuts up. There’s a good chance Tom will try and protect him by taking away his extra shifts if he speaks up. “Steve’s sick again. It’s been real rough since his ma passed. He’s not handlin it well.”

                “I don’t blame him. Me ma passed away five years ago, God rest her soul.” Tom says solemnly. “I wish you only the best. Let me know if there’s somethin I can do.” Tom pats Bucky on his aching shoulder. He hides his flinch well.

.oOo.

                Bucky spends his thirty minute break between shifts thinking about the dinner he’s missing and wondering if Steve is smart enough to eat without him. He wrote a note on an old box warning him there’d be hell to pay if he didn’t eat. Steve lies and says he does but Bucky knows there’s a good chance he’ll try to wait for Bucky.

                A slick looking man in a medium priced but well-kept suit approaches Bucky from the street where a taxi is waiting. He stands out amongst the swarthy men milling around together on their way home or to the bar.

                “Can I help you?” Bucky asks the man.

                “Maybe, depends. You wouldn’t happen to be an omega, would you?” The man asks. He smells like beta and too much cheap cologne.  

                “Is this a proposition?” Bucky asks with a scoff. He knows it is. He’s been propositioned many times just going about his day. Even some of the guys that work at the docks have asked him. “Not interest. I have an alpha.”

                “All the better. I’m not looking for unmated omegas.” The man says with an obnoxious, maybe even ironic, perkiness.

                “Wow, you’re a real sicko.” Bucky shakes his head and snorts. “Like I said, move on.”

                “I’m not a client myself. My name is Jacobi Sawyer and I’m a middle man. I go out to job sites like this that attract a rougher looking omega, such as yourself, who are in need of cash. I facilitate arrangements between fine young omegas like you and young debutants looking to have a nice night with a fun guy before they get hitched to a man they didn’t choose. It’s good money and sex isn’t required, that costs extra.” Sawyer smiles revealing unpleasant yellow teeth.

                “You expect me to believe people pay money to go on dates? Just dates?” Bucky has never heard of such a thing.

                “Rich mothers give you to their girls as a little treat. I say girls but we do get some male omegas too. All they want is a nice, safe, male omega that looks like an alpha who will give their bride to be something to look back on fondly.” Sawyer leans in and speaks to Bucky behind his hand. “You’ve seen the ugly, fat, rich men these young babes get sold off to right? I’d feel bad if I was thems too.”

                “It’s just a date? Dancing and cokes?” Bucky asks. He can’t believe he’s giving this thought. He’s certain it can’t be as innocent as it sounds.

                “Unless to want to triple your money.” Sawyer shrugs. “But yes, just dancing and cokes. A good kissing wouldn’t hurt either if the young bride is so inclined.” Sawyer reaches into his pocket and takes out a business card printed on good paper. Even if this guy is second rate, the company he works for sure as fuck ain’t. Bucky’s never seen a business card so nice before. He takes in gingerly from sawyer, surprised by the weight of the paper. “You don’t have to commit right this second. Ask your alpha, or don’t. I’m sure you’d like some spending cash for just you. Get some nice things, maybe a descent hair cut?” Sawyer laughs and slaps his thigh before sobering quickly. “But seriously don’t worry about that, we’ll clean you up nice and give you something to wear. We’re a classy joint and we don’t sell scruffy dates.”

                “Well excuse me if I ain’t well quaffed after a six hour shift spent lifting crates.” Bucky snaps. He still pockets his card. Even as he hates the idea he can’t help consider it. It would be impossible not to with his current cash flow troubles and bodily pain. His lower back is killing him and he hasn't even lifted wrong.

                “Alright. I meant no offense. I wouldn’t of approached you if I didn’t think you’d be dynamite with some pomade and a nice tie.” Sawyer winks. It makes Bucky feel dirty and yet oddly flattered. He realizes he’s not being lured into this because he’s a beautiful omega, quite the opposite actually. They want him because he’s an ugly omega but a good looking alpha. Still, at least he’s hot stuff in some form.

                “Don’t be expecting a visit.” Bucky says with as much hostility as he can manage while feeling deep down that he’s already doomed.

                “I’m in the office from 11 am to 8:30 pm. Stop by anytime.” Sawyer smiles once again before retreating toward his taxi. Bucky’s break is over. He grimaces as he stands up. How’s he supposed to go dancing with some dame that bought him? He can’t even move! He vows to throw away Sawyer’s card. Sawyer pauses before he gets in. “Oh by the way!” He calls to Bucky. Bucky looks around to make sure nobody's noticed him. He jogs over to Sawyer before Sawyer tries to broadcast his intentions to his whole job sight.

                “What!?” Bucky hisses.

                “I forgot to mention. The pay is twenty dollars a night. Seventy five if you preform the extra services.” Sawyer grins when Bucky’s face falls. The practiced salesman recognizes when he’s put the hook in someone.

                Twenty five dollars could pay for Steve’s medicine and a third of the cost of his suppressants. Seventy five could pay for both with money left over for some descent food. Bucky turns tail back towards the docks without another word. Whatever self-loathing he felt for yelling at Steve has just multiplied by ten. He’s never going to forgive himself if he does this, but the opportunity might be too good to pass up. He’ll decide when he checks on Steve that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've done it. I think every prewar fic with Stucky ever has including some aspect of prostitution. I'm doing it a/b/o style. This is mentioned later on in the time line as some of you are aware, now experience the discomfort first hand! Don't worry, graphic and disturbing scenes will be omitted for the most part. Bucky's not going to be described having sex with some miscellaneous person nor will he be brutally assaulted like I've seen in some fics. There is only questionable conduct in this universe, no rape! (For questionable conduct go to The Black Widow is Insecure. It gets explained somewhat there. Nat and Bucky's thing is a little... weird. Not what you think of as statutory or under age sex at all. At some point I have got to explain what the fuck happened because it's not what you think or entirely the story they tell either. This has been a long section in parenthesis. I regret nothing.)
> 
> I skipped the death of Sarah Rogers because I can't handle that shit. By the way, George Barnes ran off before this fic began. He jumped ship shortly after Steve and Bucky moved in together. Fred got tired of his drinking and abuse so she enlisted the help of Sarah to send him packing. George was a beta so Fred got over the loss.


	7. Chapter 7

                Bucky has to take the stairs slowly as he ascends up to his home. His tired muscles protest the movement enough to make him feel almost lame. Once he gets up to his floor he takes a break, leaning heavily on the railing as Steve sometimes does after climbing stairs.

                Steve. Bucky straightens up and pushes onward towards their apartment. He goes to unlock the door but discovers it’s already open. Steve must have forgotten to lock it. Bucky steps inside, still pulling his keys out of the door handle.

                “Hey Stevie, you left the door open.” Bucky calls. He turns around and sees that Steve has been far more active than he has been in several weeks. There is a new, old newspaper which must have been fished out of the garbage somewhere sitting on the table. Steve made himself tea, though Bucky can’t imagine it tasted like anything with those old tea leaves, the kettle is on the stove next to a used cup. Bucky looks amongst the clutter that shows that Steve has been active, Steve seems to have not eaten. Bucky left the last of their cheese, some hard bread, and half an apple (the other half was badly bruised, thus the price) on a plate for him. That’s a nice meal compared to what they’ve been eating. That was his ’I’m sorry I was an asshole’ gift to Steve. Bucky regrets not getting something else after work, but the stores were closed and they have no money. As he suspected, there is no sign that Steve attempted to consume his food. Bucky sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair. Where _is_ Steve?

                The omega rounds the partition that separates their living area from their bedroom. “Hey Steve-!” Bucky stops. He doesn’t breathe, or move, or think. He stares for five seconds at the still body on their bed lying fully dressed face down. Bucky surges forward realizing Steve isn’t breathing. He pulls him onto his side and tries to rouse him. “Stevie?! Steve! Please wake up! Wake up, Stevie! Time to wake up now!” Bucky tears at Steve’s shirt and jacket until he can see skin. He’s too frantic to take a pulse, he puts his ear right on Steve’s chest to listen to his heart. To his great relief, Steve’s chest expands delicately as he takes a breath. He must have been breathing very, very shallowly on his stomach. Each breath is extremely labored. Bucky can hear a rasp in his lungs and phlegm in his inhales.

                Now that Bucky has established that his mate is not yet dead, his heart slows down to a pace it might be able to maintain for longer than a few minutes. His head feels light and he’s now slightly dizzy. He holds his head as he examines Steve. He realizes he’s subconsciously only taking breathes when Steve does and he, the healthy one, is not getting enough oxygen. Steve needs help. He needs a doctor and fancy medicine only lots of money can buy for him. Bucky springs up to go look in their savings.

                Literally every spare penny they have goes into one unmatched grey sock that they keep in the back of their shared dresser. Bucky takes it and gets back to Steve in a hurry. He doesn’t want to be away from him at all. Bucky leans down and nuzzles at his mates neck. He smells feverish and sick but still his. Bucky strokes the hair away from his sweaty forehead. Steve is certainly his. Even fragile and sick, Steve is everything he could ever want in a mate. Bucky kisses his temple. His lips gauge how high his temperature is better than his fingers did.

                Bucky gets up and opens the window. The cool autumn air shocks Steve into making the first sound Bucky has heard from him since he got home. “Bunm!” Steve whimpers as he tries to shield himself. Bucky will have none of it. He takes Steve’s jacket off then his shirt until his whole torso is bare.

                “Shh. It’s okay sweetheart. Just a few minutes until you cool down. Just a few minutes. There you are. You’re going to be just fine…” Bucky realizes only then that he’s crying. He has been for a few minutes, probably since he saw Steve. He sits down again and hears the jingle of the coins inside their ‘safety deposit sock’. Bucky takes them out and counts them. The grand total is $9.78. That’s not even half of what he needs for Steve’s medicine. Even if he had twenty dollars, the drug stores will be closed until eight at the earliest. He can’t get money from work, he just got paid the day before. He’d be less broke normally but he just paid for the roof over their heads. All he knows is, unless he starts getting very creative, he’s going to have to figure out how to budget a funeral. The very thought stings him.

               He throws himself down next to Steve in a heap. He’s exhausted, he’s probably been working through multiple minor injuries. He can’t wait another week to buy Steve medicine. He strokes Steve’s shoulder tenderly as he curls up behind him. Steve probably won’t last another day if he’s lucky. A fresh wave of tears starts pouring down his cheeks. “You’re going to be fine!” He declares to Steve. He kisses the back of Steve’s neck and scents him again. He rubs his wet face against Steve’s soft skin as he chokes on a sob. “Stevie!?” He croaks. Steve is completely silent accept for his labored breathing. He needs to save his strength, but Bucky wishes he could say something, anything to comfort him.

                Steve shivers. Bucky closes the window and embraces him again. It doesn’t usually occur to Bucky that Steve is so much smaller than he is. Something about his presence and his importance to Bucky makes him seem his size or larger. Bucky can wrap Steve up in his arms and shelter him against his body comfortably. Steve is quite small, he’s lost weight recently too. Bucky grimaces, cursing himself for not feeding Steve better. Steve, who he loves more than anything, has been punishing himself ever since his mother passed. And what did Bucky do? He yelled at him.

                This is exactly what he gets for letting his damn tongue loose. He criticized Steve and now he’s going to lose him. This is his fault. He did this to Steve. Clearly he pushed him when he was already sick and Steve made himself even sicker trying to do what Bucky said. This is what he deserves. Steve is an angel and Bucky took him for granted. Steve didn’t have to do anything as long as he stayed with him, why did Bucky push him? Bucky shakes as he cries into Steve’s shoulder.

                He keeps expecting Steve to start soothing him, move, or acknowledge him in some way. Steve doesn’t. Bucky is grateful that he keeps breathing. At one point Bucky realizes he should give him water but Steve won’t wake up to drink. It’s five in the morning when Steve’s lips finally wrap around the cup so he can take just a sip. Bucky starts crying all over again at the little sign of life. Steve says nothing once he’s drank but he does groan a little. Bucky kisses his forehead several times and encourages him.

                Bucky stays with Steve long past the time when he needed to leave for work. Bucky has already come to the conclusion that he will not be going to the dock today. He hates the docks. He works himself to the bone and he still can’t take care of Steve. He was an idiot to drop out of school so he could work that stupid job. He was nothing but a proud fool thinking like a child. He didn’t start just because he wanted to have money for an apartment, he didn’t want to go to the classes about housekeeping and sewing and all the other crap the school thought he needed to know to be a good omega. Who’s he kidding? Even if he had stayed, they wouldn’t have taught him anything that would have gotten him a good job anyway. As soon as he registered his secondary designation with the school they’d take him out of math and literature and dump him in manners class. Bucky’s a failure in life because he’s a stupid omega! If he didn’t take suppressants and wear his deodorant, he wouldn’t even be able to work the lousy job he has. Tom is right, that ain’t work for an omega. Look at him, he can hardly move! Never mind that he’s been working double shifts, an alpha could do it just fine!

                Bucky buries his face even deeper into Steve’s neck. This is the only reason he’s glad he’s an omega. He is Steve’s omega and Steve is his alpha. Were it not for that, Bucky probably would have been a genalter or something. That’s not much of a life either, but he’d take that over the shame and restrictions that goes with being an omega any day. Not if that’s a day with Steve though. For Steve he will always be what he was born as, heats and all.

                That’s why he’s going to do this. He doesn’t have a choice. He won’t make it without Steve and Steve won’t make it without the money. It’s not really prostitution if he’s not having sex. Besides, she’ll be an omega. Omegas are allowed to touch other omegas like that, that ain’t real sex. There’s no knot involved. In Bucky’s experience that’s 100% true. All the times before he and Steve bonded were great, especially with Steve’s fist, but those were nothing compared to how he felt the first time he took Steve’s knot. His brains splattered all over the ceiling it was so good. Cokes and dancing has got nothing on a proper knotting, though Bucky suspects knotting anybody but Steve would be a fate worse than death. Not Steve’s death though, which is why he has to remain focused.

                He can’t break down, he can’t think about it too hard. He just has to stay with his alpha until ten thirty, then he needs to find somebody to watch Steve while he’s gone, and then he's going straight to Sawyer’s shop to ask for a job. That’s it. Just cokes and dancing, then Steve gets his medicine and Bucky will be able to deal with it once he’s got Steve’s shoulder to cry on. He can feel bad about it later. Steve will understand, this is to save his life. Bucky would never do such a thing for any other reason.

.oOo.

                Bucky manages to convince the Russian woman next door to watch Steve. Bucky doesn’t speak Russian so it was hard to convey what he needed. Eventually he managed to get her into the apartment to show her Steve. Once she saw the sick little alpha, she understood completely and had Bucky show her what time he would be home. Bucky guessed eight thirty. The neighbor seemed to indicate she was flexible. Bucky gave her a big hug before running out the door. Their conversation took longer than he thought it would, it was already eleven by the time he left.

.oOo.

                Bucky opens the door to Jacobi Sawyer’s office without pause. It’s a nice office. It looks like it should belong to a lawyer or a suit maker. Bucky doesn’t take in much of it though, he’s there for a very specific reason and he aims to get this over with as soon as possible, hopefully before the drug stores close.

                Sawyer sits behind a great oak desk. “Nice to see you again.” He says looking uninterested and maybe even bored. That burns Bucky only a little. “You never did tell me your name.”

                “James. My name is James. I need work today, now if possible. My mate is very sick and if I don’t get him some medicine he’s-!” Bucky’s throat closes up before he can finish his words. He must look like a mess.

                “Sick mate huh? That’s the pits.” Sawyer opens a drawer and produces a fancy scheduling book. He looks over a page Bucky can’t read. The bastard cleans out his ear with his pinky. “Well you are in luck, I had a cancelation today. One of my boys can’t make a five thirty date with a Miss Grace Walter-Verger.”

                “I can do that.” That’s later than he was hoping but beggars can’t be choosers. “Twenty five dollars for cokes and dancing, right?”

                “Yeah.” Sawyer says sounding like he’s about to say ‘but’. Bucky braces for impact, this guy is probably going to take half his money or something. Just as long as he gives him eleven dollars he can have the rest. Bucky tries to not let that show. “And fifty for the works. Ms. Walter-Verger paid seventy five in advance for the full package. You either do it all or you wait for the next job. Technically it’s sixty five for you. Since it’s so last minute we’re going to have to invest a little to get you cleaned up. You in?” Sawyer looks at him critically. After meeting him on the street the way he did, Bucky never would have thought this man was capable of being a serious businessman. He assumed Jacobi Sawyer was going to make him jump through hoops to get half of what he promised. The stern, concerned individual in front of him is not sleazy or insincere in the slightest. Bucky believes what Sawyer says is the truth. It’s awful and not what he signed on for, but it’s what’s available. The way Sawyer looks at him now, communicates that he knows that.

                Now’s not the time to be concerned with morality or faithfulness. Bucky has always said he’d compromise both of those things for Steve without question. Now faced with actually doing it, he has many, many questions but no Steve to ask. All the more reason to do this. Bucky nods his head. “I’m in. What do you need me to do now?” He can hate himself later, right now Steve needs him to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, shit got really bad really fast. Just a friendly reminder that omega on omega sex didn't start becoming a 'real thing' until the fifties or sixties. Think about it this way. All of these people have this biologically mandated need for sex for a week every three months, masturbation is frowned upon and if you shack up with an alpha or beta you're a slut. So omegas comforted other omegas and it was considered pure because they were both 'receptive' partners. It's a loop hole created by society. It doesn't make sense but that's just how it works. In modern terms what Bucky is doing is prostitution and Bucky still feels it is on some level, but by this era's standards there is nothing sexual about what Bucky is doing. The only reason Bucky should feel ashamed is because he's being paid to do it. Again, many years down the line the feeling is different but like I said... yeah. No Bucky wasn't going to go through with this until he realized how sick Steve became. More on what Steve did later. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bucky gets appraised in an awful way. I have no idea what to call this treatment actually. Molestation? That's done sexually though. I think this is closer to unwanted physical examination. Anyway, you've been warned.

                Bucky looks at himself in a mirror on the dressing room wall of ‘ _The_ _Offices of_ _Berger and Stratham’._ That’s the name this place bares on the plaque outside. Sawyer isn’t an owner though he seems to be an astute business man, unfortunate teeth and all. Bucky has been dressed up in clothes that would cost him a month’s salary. His hair has been properly cut and styled so that he looks just like a dapper young alpha in an advertisement for hair oil. Bucky hasn’t ever been this fancy before and if it weren’t for the sour look on his face, he would be exceptionally handsome. Sawyer seems pleased with him.

                “Are you done sulking yet? You do know that if the young lady complains, we take your fee. You have to sell it or else. Oh! And no whiskey dick. Don’t get too drunk and don’t cry or nothin.” Sawyer warns.

                “What if I can’t?” Bucky asks quietly. He looks away from the mirror and leaves the ‘costume’ area. “I’ve never been with anybody but my mate before. What if I try but I just can’t?” Bucky would hate to go to all this trouble to then be unable to do what needs to be done. He hopes she’s small and blonde so maybe he can squint and pretend.

                “Go home.” Sawyer says while giving his chin a good scratch. Bucky fears he’s said the wrong thing. In a spike of terror, his mind flashes to Steve. Then Sawyer continues. “Grab one of your alpha’s shirts. Tell your date to wear it or put it around the pillow. Explain to her you gotta have it or your Johnson won’t work right. That usually satisfies them. Tells them a good omega only ever wants their alpha. That’s not against our message here. The mother’s want their daughters to be satisfied but still aware of how it’s gonna be after they bond. She wants you and you have to pretend to want her but when the deed is done you gotta look like you need that extra thing. She needs to know that when she’s got a mate, she’s gonna need her mate too.”

                “I do need my mate. I’d never be doing this if I didn’t need him.” Bucky says with conviction.

                “Good. Stay on point.” Sawyer wags his finger. “Now let’s get a move on. A chauffer will take you home and then take you and Ms. Walter-Verger where ever she wants to go. You get a hundred dollars to spend. Keep all your receipts. Any of that money don’t come back to us that should have, we take it out of your pay. You got it?”

                “Got it.” Bucky nods and adjusts his tie.

.oOo.

                When he goes home to collect Steve’s shirt, Bucky can’t pull himself away from Steve for fifteen minutes. He scents his neck and kisses his face for comfort. Exactly who is being comforted, Bucky isn’t sure. Steve is still not breathing well. Bucky hasn’t got much time. He takes Steve’s shirt off of him and changes him into a new one. Bucky smells Steve’s shirt to test it out. It’s not perfect but it’s a little taste of the only thing that is. He kisses Steve one more time before he goes. This time Steve’s lips press back just enough to let Bucky know Steve is still in there. Bucky weeps as he leaves him and thanks the neighbor. He wipes his eyes on Steve’s shirt in the car. The driver tells him it’s alright, most of the boys do that the first time and many times afterward. Bucky swears he’s only doing this once. He doesn’t care if it’s ‘innocent’ it feels wrong and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

.oOo.

                The town house they finally stop at is the height of extravagance and modern elegance. Bucky’s never been to even the door of a place this fancy. He looks at the driver for instructions. The man gets out and opens the trunk. He produces flowers for Bucky to give his date and tells him to knock on the door sometime before they wilt. Bucky gulps and thanks the man.

                His fist trembles when he knocks. It’s just a soft tap of a thing but it does the job. The butler, good God a real live butler, opens the door.

                “This way, if you would.” The man instructs. Bucky is pretty obviously ‘The Date’, he supposes. They were definitely expecting him. The butler shows him to a tea room where a middle aged woman is sitting drinking her evening tea and reading the society papers. She doesn’t look up from the paper to address Bucky until she’s finished her paragraph. Her slightly graying blonde hair is up in a high bun. She has only minimal wrinkles and what must have been a good child baring form. Her face, neck, and wrists are slim but the rest of her is plump. Fifteen years ago she would have been a prized, high society omega. She was probably bred to be that way. Bucky wonders if she has a pedigree. Bucky doesn’t have a pedigree. She’s wearing huge emerald earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. Everything about her screams ‘money’ and ‘snooty’. Bucky hopes he passes whatever test he’s about to be subjected to for more than just the obvious reason. He suddenly very much wants to be approved of by old money, this is the first time in his life he’s ever been presented to scrutiny from someone so lofty. Steve’s opinion is the only one that counts theoretically, but Bucky’s pride could use a boost at the moment, his darkest hour.

                 She looks up at him finally. The corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles at him. “You may leave Harold.” She tells the butler. She has a British accent. The butler leaves and shuts the doors. “Set the flowers on the table for a moment, would you?” She asks as she gets to her feet. Bucky looks and sees the small accent table she must be referring to. He sets the bouquet down as she requested and stands still for inspection. Bucky wonders if this is what show dogs feel like. Do they do this to omegas when they assign them a rating? Mrs. Walter-Berger circles Bucky taking in his shape and general looks. “What is your name?” She asks.

                “James. James Buchanan.” He leaves off his last name for no particular reason.

                “Is my daughter the first you’ve ever entertained?” She turns his jaw with her knuckle, inspecting Bucky knows not what.

                “Yes.” And the only, he swears on Steve’s life.

                “Open your mouth and show me your teeth.” She orders clinically. Bucky pauses. This feels strange, like he’s an object or livestock. He opens his mouth as she instructed. She inspects his teeth for any signs of unattractive decay. Bucky has been blessed with very nice teeth. She nods and pats his cheek. “Very nice. Your breath is even clean, that’s a relief.” She looks at him critically again. “I have been assured you are a mated omega, is that correct?” She checks.

                “Yes.” Bucky answers again. He doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t want to talk about Steve. He aches to get home but he can’t go home empty handed.

                “You don’t smell like one.” Mrs. Walter-Verger notes.

                “I take suppressants. I have to work with alphas.” Bucky explains.

                “I see. We all do what we must.” The matron’s eyes gleam. She knows Bucky is being forced to do this by some outside factor, she might even correctly suspect it’s because of his mate. “I’m not satisfied that you truly are an omega, may I see your bond bite?” She asks almost politely. Bucky loosens his collar and shows her his mark. She hums before giving him a look he doesn’t recognize. “It looks faint it might be a fake. I’ll need to see it then, take out your manhood.” She orders.

                If he wasn't completely caught off guard he would be furious with her assessment of his bonding mark. Bucky looks at her in pure shock. He hadn’t been told about this. What does she expect to learn from examining that part of him? If anything she should be looking at his asshole, not that he finds that at all preferable. She must be checking to see if he has a knot. It’s difficult to tell an alpha’s penis from a beta or omega’s, but there is a slight bulge present at the base of an alpha’s cock in some cases. Bucky sees she’s not relenting.

                “Well go on then! You’re not getting your fee unless I see it.” She insists in a slightly irate tone.

                Bucky undoes his pants hurriedly and bares himself before she becomes angry. He looks away, unable to look at her while she looks at him. She moves closer, much to his mortification she puts her hands on him. She handles his penis like a grocer picking out a melon. Finally satisfied, she lets go and backs away.

                “You may cover yourself now. You aren’t an alpha, that’s all I’m concerned with. I could hook a finger in you but I’m not going to degrade myself like that. Get your flowers and come to the hallway, you get to meet my daughter now.” She instructs while Bucky tucks himself back into his pants and tidies his shirt and silk vest. He'll process later. He has to keep cool now. He can get his comfort from Steve when he's well again. That's all the matters. 

                Bucky follows with the flowers and discovers that the young woman he’s going to be escorting is already waiting two steps up on the stair case. She looks pretty in the way that Bucky wouldn’t like her being sweet on Steve. Bucky doesn’t find people other than his mate attractive in a sexual way. He doesn’t notice other alphas or betas at all. The only reason he pays attention to omegas is because they could be competition.

                Grace Walter-Verger is short, thin, and blonde. Her thick golden hair is pinned up elegantly in curls. Bucky feels a small rush of relief. Maybe he'll be able to fake this after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this shorter than usual because there is a lot to digest in not a lot of words. 1938 was a fucked up time to be an impoverished omega. The things Bucky does for love. By the way, a proper assessment of an omega like when done to establish a pedigree would be far more invasive than this. The woman being critical of Bucky has been treated like a product since birth. She doesn't see anything wrong with how she's treating Bucky because that's the way others have looked at her whole life. Just food for thought.
> 
> -The Trollop


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is one sentence that describes a side character's difficulty with fertility and the briefest mention of a miscarriage that does not involve any main character and shall never be mentioned again. The context is indented to be offensive to the main character and thus may make you, the reader, angry/upset/generally uncomfortable. I don't think this is trigger warning worthy, just pointing out that you might get pissed. The speaker is a spoiled brat and obviously Bucky tells her off. It's a short paragraph and not a big deal but who knows, I might as well include this.

             Dinner is less awkward than he thought it would be _at first_. He tries to tell himself to flirt but he finds himself being very nervous rather than salacious. Ms. Walter Verger doesn’t seem to mind. She’s a nice girl but maybe a little too outspoken.

             “I’ve spent plenty of heats in the company of my girlfriends, that is my female omega friends, but I’ve never been with a man before.” Her eyes twinkle with excitement.

             “It’s…” Bucky has no idea where he’s supposed to go with that. They are in the middle of a restaurant that’s going to charge them twenty dollars for a dinner for two. This place is the Ritz, he doesn’t know how crude he should be given the topic at hand. He tries to be gentlemanly. In the back of his head he wonders what it’s like for two female omegas. “Different.” He can’t really say how without knowing what female omegas get up to.

             “Well-!” She chuckles. “Obviously!” She leans in and gives him a mischievous look. “You’ve got a real johnson!” She whispers.

             Bucky’s ears turn pink. How many times is his cock going to be examined today? Bucky clears his throat. “Um, yeah I do.”

             “For the longest time I thought male omegas had girl parts but looked like men in the face. One of my girlfriends set me straight. Is it true yours is smaller than most alphas?”

              “I-!” His steak had better get here soon so he can have an excuse not to speak. “Mine’s not compared to the one I’ve been with. We’re about the same. I don’t know though. I’ve never been with anybody but my mate.” And he really doesn’t want to.

              “You’ve never looked at a bit of porn?” She questions suspiciously.

              Bucky can’t believe this girl. Are all high society omegas secretly this perverted? He hasn’t had any dirty magazines since he was fourteen. He only had those because he thought he was supposed to find omegas attractive. He never planned on being one himself.  

              “I looked at a few skin mags once but they didn’t have really accurate- the pictures were mostly covering the _j_ _ohnsons_.” He feels weird saying that word in front of her. The magazines he looked at before he got his designation focused on gaping assholes and pretty, erotic faces.

               “The European stuff is better but harder to get in the US. This whole country is prudish. When I summered at omega finishing school in Vienna I had the best collection! Sadly, I had to give it to a friend before I came home. Mother would have starved me for a week if she saw those!” The young lady laughs.

               “Jesus!” Bucky can’t help but exclaim.

               “She says if I can’t have a clean mind I might as well have a slim body.” She shrugs.

               “Your mother is a-!” Bucky stops himself before he gets in really deep water. The woman he almost called a ‘crazy bitch’ is paying him a lot of money. He can keep his mouth shut for seventy five dollars. “Strict woman.” He finishes cautiously.

               “She’s a crusty old cunt is what she is.” Ms. Walter Verger informs him casually. “You know, she dried up unusually young. She stopped having heats at thirty. She only managed to have me and two miscarriages. Serves her right for marrying late. She tried to get the best match possible and she held out too long.”

                Bucky forgets himself for a moment because nothing that vile should ever be said by a daughter about her own mother. “She doesn’t deserve that! She wanted the best for her children! You’re it, you oughta appreciate that! It’s not her fault what her body did. That’s never anybody’s fault, nobody knows about that kind of shit!” Bucky hisses. Ms. Walter-Verger looks stricken.

                She seems to retract into herself. Her earlier vivacity is tempered to a more a appropriate level. “Do you have any children?” She asks, fearing Bucky has been offended for some personal reason.

                Bucky takes a deep breath and focuses on letting go of the animosity he feels towards this girl. He has to be nice to her, rude mouth and all. Bucky smiles, attempting to alleviate the tension. He’s at the stage in his bond that it’s impossible not to be a little excited when babies are brought up. Most mated pairs produce children within two years of bonding. He's been bonded for three. He becomes more at ease as he adjusts himself in his seat.  “Nah.” He shakes his head. “But I hope to one day.”

                “Really?” Ms. Walter-Verger leans her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow braces against the table. “Soon?”

                “No, no I don’t think so.” Bucky smiles but shakes his head. “We don’t got the money or the right place for pups.” He looks up realizing he just said _that_ word in front of her. It’s considered a slur in some circles and definitely not a word for polite conversation with almost-strangers.

                She giggles. “I don’t get why people hate that word so much. I think it’s cute! How many do you want?”

                One corner of Bucky’s mouth upturns. He’s had lots of versions of this fantasy ranging from practical to totally impossible. Practically, he and Steve would have just one and live in a modest apartment where their baby would come first. He and Steve would work so hard to provide for their little Sweet Pea, day and night if they had to. In his wildest dreams, he pictures them living in a mansion where their babies can have anything they want just by asking. They’d have every toy a kid could want and nice, fashionable clothes. They’ll eat food that will make them grow big and strong and they won’t ever get sick. They’ll be a loving, happy family. Bucky chooses to pretend for a second that he can have this far off life full of whimsy and abundance.

                “A litter.” He subconsciously bites his lip in that adorable way that drives his mate absolutely crazy for him. “And maybe then some.”

                “I bet you’ll get it.” She says, reaching her free hand forward to touch his over the table. Under the table, she slides the top of her heeled foot against his shin. The atmosphere changes. Bucky is at once reminded of what this is. He’s being paid to have sex with this young woman. He’s a prostitute and she is his client. It’s not sex, he tells himself. She’s an omega too, it’s not sex! The feeling won’t abate. That look in her eye says she wants something and it’s not innocent by any means. Her name is Grace, he should try to think of her as Grace.

                Their food comes and Bucky is grateful to be served more wine. He tells the waiter to leave the bottle. Luckily _Grace_ thinks that’s funny. Bucky sees it more as a life preserver.

.oOo.

                The dance hall they go to is just as posh as the restaurant. Bucky orders a glass of whiskey and downs it fast. He shakes his head like he’s just come up for air after being under for a long time.

                “Can you still dance when you’re fall over drunk?” Grace asks, observing him and his drink with an amused look on her face that tells him she’s far from disapproving.

                Bucky slams down his drink and jerks his head to look at her. His eyes are half lidded as he licks the inside of his cheek. One eyebrow twitches up as he thinks over his response.

                “Can you Carolina Shag?” He asks her once he’s made up his mind. He holds out his hand for her to take.

                “I’m passable.” She answers in what he imagines is supposed to be her version of ‘modesty’. Bucky takes her by the hand and pulls her flush up against him by the waist. She looks up at him in awe with her hands on his chest. This is the first time he’s exuded one iota of swagger all night. He figures it’s about time to do a bit of acting. He’s drunk enough that it comes more naturally.

                “Then by all means, allow me to pass you.” Bucky smirks and takes her to the floor.

.oOo.

                “That was amazing!” Grace gasps for the tenth time just since they got through the hotel door. Bucky has undone his tie and the first button on his collar. His jacket is draped on her shoulders. He slicked his hair back into place on the walk there. Grace is sweaty, rumpled, and smudged. She’s still breathing hard. Her once impeccable hair is down in a half curled mass. She sits down on the bed and starts taking her shoes off while Bucky looks himself over in the mirror. “I have never EVER seen anybody dance like that! You were like Fred Astaire! What do you do for a living? Are you a professional dancer?” She stares at him wide eyed with a whole new appreciation for him.

                Bucky has been known to cut a rug since he was six years old. They had nothing, but somebody somewhere always had a radio. Bucky would listen to the swing bands and improvise. Sometimes someone would show him some steps so he’d incorporate that. He taught Steve too. Were it not for his lungs, Steve would be a great dancer too. It took forever and Steve still doesn’t think he’s good, but eventually he and Bucky mastered the intimate slow dances and whatever else Steve’s ticker can handle doing for a song. They go to dance halls occasionally when they have the splash for it. Bucky’s even won a few armature competitions. Steve is far more proud than Bucky is.

                That night at the dance hall, Bucky danced like he wanted to forget it all and it was incredibly satisfying. Not only did he wow Grace, he also tired her out. Hopefully it will make this part, the worst one, a little easier. She’s still talking nonsense about all the training he must have had while taking off her fancy clothes. Bucky figures he should takes his off too.

                As he sets down his shirt he notices that there is a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice sitting on the dresser. He opens it and takes a drink straight from the bottle. He worked off some of his buzz while he was dancing. Next to the bucket of ice is a note.

                **First drawer.**

                -  **S**

                It says in a loopy hand. He opens the first drawer and discovers the shirt Bucky took from Steve before he picked up Grace. The sight of it makes his eyes water. He carries it gingerly over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He doesn’t look at Grace as he hands her the shirt.

                “Would you do me a favor and wear this?” He asks quietly.

                She immediately smells the alpha scent coming off of it. “Is this from your mate?” She asks. She hasn’t made a move to put it on yet.

                “Yes.” Bucky admits with a lump in his throat.

                Grace considers it for a second. Bucky fears she’s going to be cruel. Finally she puts on the shirt. It’s slightly small on her. She does not button the front.

                “Alright, you’ve got it your way. Now time for mine. Lie down on the bed.” She orders him like he’s her servant or a… he is a whore now isn’t he? He slowly lies down. He’s still wearing his slacks and drawers but he’s otherwise bare. Grace undoes the buttons of the pants with all the glee of a child unwrapping presents on their birthday. She trails her fingers down the muscles of his stomach before pulling down the waist of his underwear and pants together. Bucky grips the pillow hard and stifles himself from crying out his protest. He wants to leave, he wants to take Steve’s shirt and go home to his alpha.

                He can’t though, he has to do this for Steve. If he doesn’t there will be no Steve. Bucky can do anything if it means he gets to keep his Steve. He will let this girl have her way with him, he will break his back at work, he will live in poverty for the rest of his life, he will give up his dream of a big house and a family, anything for Stevie. Bucky closes his eyes and breathes in the strong scent from Steve’s shirt.

                “Had your look yet?” Bucky asks, sounding slightly less damaged.

                “Yes, what are you going to do to me now?” His client asks in an excited husk.

                Bucky sits up, she has to sit back on her knees so he doesn’t ram her in the face. It’s time for some acting. God forgive him and never let Steve find out what he does here. The confidence he exudes is entirely false.

                 “Get on your hands and knees and present bitch. Then if you’re a slutty little faucet, _maybe_ you’ll find out.” Bucky rasps to her while staring her directly in the eye. She goes still. Bucky keeps breathing in Steve’s scent and does not back down. She shivers then does as he says with a soft little moan.

.oOo.

                 Sarah Rogers is surly an angel at God’s side because not only does Grace Walter-Verger orgasm quickly, Bucky makes it to the doctor’s office before it closes. They have Steve’s medicine in stock. Bucky has enough money with plenty to spare. The doctor accompanies Bucky home to administer Steve’s lifesaving injection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not that we have established that this ugliness happened, tell me what you think. By the way, Grace Walter-Verger is intended to be about nineteen years old. I usually try to write at least semi-likable characters. I do not like her. She was never intended to be likable. If you like her anyway, good for you. She's pretty much done now. SO bye-bye bitch! 
> 
> Note: I sometimes judge people's character based on how they talk about their mother. I'm not saying that I only like people who speak highly of their mother, only that I listen to HOW they speak about her. You always wind up saying a lot about you when you talk about her, no matter what you say about her. How Freudian of me. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	10. Chapter 10

               The night is cool but Bucky feels too warm pressed up against Steve’s feverish body. He cries himself to sleep with his arms around Steve. He doesn’t mean to drift off but he does. He hasn’t slept properly in a week, it’s unavoidable.

               Bucky is awakened by a draft that gets him shivering. Steve isn’t in bed. Bucky sits up immediately and looks around in a panic. “Stevie! Stevie!” He calls. He scrambles around their apartment, throwing things to the side in a nonsensical frenzy. He’s looking for him as if Steve were playing hide and seek.

               Steve opens the door. Bucky whips around to look at him. His heart is caught in his throat. Steve rubs the corner of his eye with his thumb. He looks like he just washed his face.

               “Sorry, had to use the toilet.” The bathroom for the tenants on that floor is down the hallway. Bucky springs forward.

               “Stevie!” Bucky embraces him just as he begins sobbing. He presses his lips to Steve’s cheek, kisses him, then gasps for breath between sobs. As soon as he’s finished breathing he goes back to peppering Steve’s face with kisses. Steve holds onto Bucky, carefully directing him to sit down on their dilapidated loveseat. Steve shushes him softly and strokes Bucky’s hair.

               “You’re okay Buck, I feel a lot better. Look, I’m up moving around and everything.” He tries to assure him as he pets him into a state of weepy calm. Bucky holds Steve close, scenting his neck for comfort and to confirm he’s real. Steve’s never seen Bucky this frightened before. Bucky is still shaking. “Shh…” Steve strokes the back of his neck.

               Bucky swallows and takes a deep breath. His alpha is alive and he’s getting better. He’s already so much stronger than he was just a few hours ago. It’s light outside, it must be seven am. The medicine worked, Steve is going to make it. It was worth it. It was all horrible but it was worth it. This morning could have started with finding Steve cold in their bed if it hadn’t of been for what he did. He’s never going to forgive himself if he lives to be a hundred years old, but he can live with his choice for the man he saved. Bucky sinks down to Steve’s lap where he can cry with abandon.

               Steve is shocked by this. He’s never seen Bucky so distraught before. He gleans from Bucky’s reaction that he must have been on the brink of death. Steve’s come close before but Bucky’s always been the stiff upper lip kind. This is foreign to him. He doesn’t remember much other than it being hard to breathe. He thinks he might have collapsed onto bed after trying to get up and look for a job. Did he leave the apartment to go looking? He thinks he did. That’s why it got so bad, he pushed himself. He feels foolish, but he wanted to make Bucky happy.

               Maybe he resents Bucky slightly for making him feel like he’s a burden, not really though. He’s actually somewhat relieved that Bucky finally saw it. Steve has always felt that he is insufficient for his mate. He’s never going to be good enough for a catch like Bucky. He has been burdensome these past months. Steve wasn’t contributing emotionally or monetarily because of his sadness. As bad as he feels about losing his mom, it’s not as painful as feeing inadequate for Bucky. His omega has had to struggle and it’s killed Steve to watch it just get worse as his health declined. Nobody but him gets sick like this just because he’s sad! Why does he have to be so damn pathetic!? And now his Baby Doll is like this, broken to bits over him. It’s biologically distressing but even more so because of his love for the omega curled up in his lap. His instinct to sooth his mate is screaming at him to be a better alpha.

                He feels like such a failure. He hasn’t said anything to Bucky because Bucky has been gone or too tired to talk. Ever since Steve was fired he’s felt especially inadequate as a provider and as a mate. His omega has to work day and night just so they can survive and what is he doing? Sitting at home feeling sorry for himself. He tried to get out and look for work several times but nobody wanted to hire a sickly, tiny alpha. Steve has a lot of skills because of working at the hospital but so do a lot of other people with better connections and a more aesthetically pleasing physique. He knows he should be content as he is, it’s never going to change, but there isn’t a day he doesn’t pray to be strong enough to make Bucky comfortable. Bucky would never want to be a housewife, but a part time job that leaves time for a little family would be real swell. The realization that he’s never going to give that to Bucky has been just as oppressive as his grief for his mother. At least Bucky understands his pain over Sarah. Every time he tries to talk to Bucky about his own insecurities with being an alpha, Bucky plays the old ‘I wouldn’t have you any other way card’ and the discussion is over. Bucky isn’t lying, but Steve knows if Bucky could have an improved version of him, he’d prefer it.

                While Steve silently broods over this, Bucky sobs with relief. Bucky doesn’t give a shit if he never gets a house or a family, he just wants Steve. The exhausted omega sits up, sniffling a few times. “You should be lying down, you’re still healing.” He gently pulls Steve into their bedroom. Steve goes with him and lays down on the bed. Bucky snuggles in next to him where he can comfortably hold onto Steve without crushing him. He listens to Steve’s breathing. It’s even and his lungs sound better. Steve grabs a handkerchief from the bedside table and blows his nose. His sinuses are draining the right way, thank God. Bucky nuzzles his face against Steve’s scent glands and takes firm hold of Steve’s hand.

                “I was so worried.” Bucky whimpers quietly.

                “It’s okay now. My fever broke, I’m tired but I’m getting better.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. As soon as he’s well enough, he’s getting a job. He doesn’t care if he has to clean up sewage for a living, he’s not going to make Bucky do this anymore. Maybe not sewage… that might make him sick again.

                As Bucky closes his eyes with his chin on Steve’s shoulder, he realizes, Steve doesn’t know that he had to get him medicine. Steve was so delirious he might not have realized anything odd was going on at all. Maybe Steve won’t ever have to know what he’s done. Can he really keep this kind of a secret from Steve? What is he hiding in the first place? Is what he did really cheating? He was paid to do it, does that make it better or worse? Bucky doesn’t want to think about it. He wants Steve and he’s got him now. He finds himself drifting off again into pleasant sleep within only a matter of minutes.

.oOo.

                Bucky waits by the docks at midnight to get his job back. Tom finds him and hires him even though he’s fourth in line. Tom knew Steve was sick, he wasn’t surprised when Bucky missed two days of work. Bucky feels more rested and ready to work his double shift. He gets started with just enough pep to hide his dread over coming back to this. His shame over being unfit for anything else is always the worst when he’s lifting something heavy.

.oOo.

                Because Bucky insisted, Steve waits three days before he starts looking for work. His determination has not waned since he began his recovery. It’s a long shot but he has an idea.

                Steve patiently waits for his appointment with the art director of _The Brooklyn Journal_. In a nice suitcase (which he borrowed) he has samples of his art and some funny political cartoons he drew these past three days while Bucky had him cooped up in bed.

                Father Mathews, dressed in his most formal of robes usually only worn for Easter or Christmas, enters the busy office with his arms out like he’s Moses parting the Red Sea.  

                “I demand to see the editor of this mockery of a newspaper at once!” He bellows in the voice that has been known to echo through the halls of his church.

                The office staff actually stops typing to gawk at the imposing Catholic Priest. This is highly unusual. The editor and chief and owner of the paper walks out of his office cautiously. He has a view of the door, he saw Father Mathews and wondered what the hell was going on.

                “You! Sergio Lombardi!” Father Mathews points directly at the man who just walked out of an office labeled ‘Editor and Chief’. “You are responsible for publishing this!” He thrusts forward a newspaper with a cartoon in it. Father Mathews has dramatically circled it with red pen. “I demand to know the meaning of this!”

                The editor and chief walks over to the priest to examine the paper. It’s last week’s Sunday paper. They ran an article about the trouble in Europe that featured a comic with a lot of people in it.

                “I don’t see the problem Father.” Lombardi says, totally dumbfounded. Steve notes that Sergio has a Saint Christopher pendant around his neck. Father Mathews was right, all Italians are Catholic.

                “This man you have drawn looks like Our Lord and Savior! I demand to know what perverse message you are trying to tell the public with this demented comic!?”

                “He- he wasn’t intended to be Christ, Father.” Lombardi explains, he’s been caught completely off guard.

                “Are you saying that _I_ have mistakenly seen the face of The Savior?” Father Mathews eyes him in a most accusatory fashion. Steve doesn’t think the man in the picture looks a thing like Jesus. Neither does Father Mathews.

                “No! No! Of course not! I’ll have to ask the artist.”

                “I have noted many such strange figures in your artist’s works for many years. Only two weeks ago I saw a pentagram hiding in a bush! Is this a Satan loving newspaper, Mr. Lombardi?” Father Mathews scowls most severely.

                “Most certainly not.” Mr. Lombardi insists. “We would never endorse this and quite frankly I have never seen a pentagram in our comics.”

                Father Mathews crosses his robe covered arms and adjusts his glasses. “You know, such certainty can only lead down the path to too much pride. I might make a sermon about it for next Sunday. I might even include this incident to give the message a local flavor. The good Catholics in attendance would really resonate with it, a lot of my congregation reads your paper Mr. Lombardi. Bet you a lot of them won’t once I’m done.”

                Mr. Lombardi turns a disturbing shade of purple. He shakes his head fiercely. “Oh no, that won’t be necessary! I can see now I’ve probably made a mistake. No of course we’ll find a new artist and question our old one about this. The idiot was always running late with his bits anyway, and not very funny besides. Be sure of it, this will be handled." He smiles, attempting to earn the angry Priest's favor. "And where is your church father? I love to come hear your sermon next Sunday. I’ll bring the whole family!”

                “Wonderful!” Father Mathews beams. His ability to switch demeanors is a bit frightening. “I’ll write down the address.”

                Steve says something to the secretary about his appointment. He was supposed to see Mr. Lombardi’s art director two minutes ago and he has yet to show. The secretary, having overheard this rather loud conversation pipes up. “Oh Mr. Lombardi, this young man is an artist waiting on an interview with Mr. Winker.”

                Mr. Lombardi turns and points at Steve with an even bigger grin on his face. He sees this as an opportunity to impress Father Mathews with his heartfelt sincerity about finding a new artist. “Come into my office and we’ll see what you’ve got. I’ve got a good feeling about you!”

                “Oh yes, he’s a very good artist. He’s illustrated our Christmas fliers for years now.” Father Mathews comments offhandedly as he writes down the address. “Nice to see you Steven, it’s been what? A week?” Father Mathews shakes Steve’s hand once he’s done writing.

                “Five days actually, since last Sunday.” Steve says pleasantly.

                Mr. Lombardi puts a big hand on Steve’s shoulder. “My boy, if the Father approves of your work, you are alright by me. You’re hired!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty crazy. I'm not even sure what to say. The last part came to me as I was writing it. Further proof that Steve Rogers is not the Saint people think he is. The things we do for love and employment.


	11. Chapter 11

                Steve’s first two weeks of work go off without a hitch. Steve is quite talented which helps a lot. He gets another commission to do some advertisements for a grocery store. He earns about as much as Bucky does per week and he doesn’t have to leave home.

                Bucky is over the moon with this new situation. Steve is doing what he likes to do and he’s making enough for Bucky to go back to working single shifts. They go out to the movies to celebrate fortune finally swinging back in their favor. Bucky doesn’t say a word about what he had to do to get Steve’s medicine. It never comes up in conversation so Steve never becomes suspicious. 

                Bucky comes in the door at dinner time with a bag of groceries under his arm. Steve is already cooking.

                “Stevie, I was gonna make us cheese ravioli!” Bucky laughs. Whatever Steve is making smells about that good.

                Steve beams at him. “Well we’re having pot-roast. Sorry.”

                “Shit Steve, pot-roast?” Bucky sets down the groceries. Pot-roast is a little fancy, not that Bucky could complain. It beats the hell out of what they were eating. He won’t deny Steve a little indulgence if that’s what he wants.

                “Yeah. We got the dough for it for once, so why not?” Steve shrugs.

                “That so?” Bucky sits down and folds his arms on the kitchen table. “Did you get another commission?”

                “As a matter of fact I did.” Steve tells his mate proudly. “But I didn’t have it until after I went shopping.”

                Bucky raises an eyebrow interestedly as he takes in Steve cooking. He could get used to this, not having to worry about what food costs them. Maybe they’d have extra for some other little luxuries. Baby formula for example. Bucky envisions Steve cooking with a little helper at his side. Boy or girl, doesn’t matter. They would peel potatoes for Steve. Maybe their little one would waste some of the potato but it wouldn’t be a big deal. They’d have plenty.

                “Anyway, I got a surprise visit today. At first I thought he was a salesman but he described you and knew things about me so I listened to him. His name was Jacobi Sawyer. He stopped by to give you a ten dollar tip a customer sent you and to ask if you wanted more work.”

                Bucky stays perfectly still, trying to figure out what just happened. Steve met Sawyer. Sawyer came to the apartment and gave Steve money. Sawyer told Steve Bucky _entertained_ a _customer_! What the fuck must Steve be thinking right now? Why is he acting so calm?! Why isn’t he throwing things?!  Is this some kind of punishment? It feels that way.

                Bucky is almost too stunned to defend himself. He feels like he needs to defend even though Steve hasn’t accused him of anything.  “Steve… I didn’t… it’s not what you think I promise!” The omega clenches his eyes shut. He knows that’s exactly what a guilty person would say.

                Steve looks over his shoulder at Bucky with a slightly confused look on his face. “Sawyer told me what happened. You don’t have to explain anything.” Steve still doesn’t seem upset. The little alpha puts the lid on the pot and turns around.

                “Yes I do! I would never have done that if you weren’t dying Stevie! You were dying! I didn’t know what to do. It was just so conveniently timed that I never questioned-.”

                Steve interrupts him. “Buck it’s okay, she was an omega.”

                Bucky takes a second to process that. “What are you telling me?”

                “I know you feel guilty. I just want you to know I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

                Bucky’s face screws up in pain. “How?!” Bucky gasps. His fingers grip the edge of the table tightly. “Wasn’t no different than how two betas would go together!”

                “Hey…” Steve slowly approaches Bucky with his hands out. Bucky lets him touch his hair and rub his bondmark. Bucky hums, getting just a little comfort from the gentle caresses. “Do you want me to be angry with you?”

                “A little.” Bucky’s brows knit together. He lets out a tiny miserable whine when Steve pulls his head to his chest.

                “Sweetheart. You saved my life. You didn’t do those things with her because you wanted to. I would never hold that against you.”

                “Doesn’t change what I done. I know it’s not supposed to be ‘real’ between omegas but it still felt like I did something wrong! I didn’t want to do it!” Bucky shakes his head violently. “But I had to or else I was gonna lose you!”

                “Bucky look at me.” Steve tips Bucky’s chin up. When Bucky is sitting and Steve is standing Steve is taller than Bucky. “I don’t know what happened, and I’m real happy I don’t because then I might get upset, but as it is now it ain’t cheatin to me.”

                “Why?” Bucky starts to tear up. “Why is it so plain as day to me and so not at all to you?”

                “Because of my ma.” Steve answers simply.

                Bucky has to play that over in his head again to process. Steve hasn’t talked about his ma outside of night terrors in months. In all the time he’s known Steve, he’s never mentioned his ma and another omega. Steve’s little smile is bittersweet as he speaks.

                “She didn’t want me saying anything to you because she wasn’t sure if your ma’d approve. It wasn’t exactly a secret but it kinda was.”

                “What was?” Bucky softly paws at Steve’s chest. Steve takes his hand firmly in his.

                “My ma was part of a group of omegas who lost their mates in the war. They would meet up during heats or when they were feeling lonely.” Steve explains.

                “For sex?!” Bucky can’t imagine Saint Sarah Rogers requiring such a lowly human interaction. Then again, she was an omega with heats just like any other…

                “Yes Bucky, for sex.” Steve chuckles. It’s hard not to find Bucky’s total disbelief funny. “She always told me she’d been called in for work for a few hours back when I lived with her. Then later when I moved out, occasionally she would have to reschedule a plan because it conflicted with a very important ‘appointment’. Even when I knew what she meant she still called it that. She didn’t want me to get the wrong idea about her.”

                Bucky stays quiet. He knows what kind of idea Sarah didn’t want her son to have. She didn’t want Steve to think she was a slut. Sarah Rogers was not that, Bucky is sure. Whatever she did, she did it because that was what she needed to do to raise Steve and cope with losing her mate.

                “That’s not the same thing as what I did. Lots of omegas do that when they don’t got a mate or they lost one. She couldn’t help it. Your ma did what she did because that’s what she needed.”

                “No.” Steve tells Bucky firmly but without anger. “What you did and what she did are not that different. You’re right, my ma did it because that’s what she needed to do. So did you Bucky, you did what you did because it saved me.”

                “Your ma went with other omegas because she was in heat Steve. That’s what I mean when I said she had too.” Bucky clarifies.

                “Bucky!” Steve shakes his head and smirks at his argumentative mate. “No she wasn’t! My ma never left the house when it was her time. When she went to visit others, sometimes it was _their_ heat but she never did it because of a bodily drive. She went because what she did with them helped. In and out of heat, it was because she wanted to help.” Bucky stares at Steve, unsure what to do with this information. “Sawyer told me about the business. The whole point of it is to give those omega brides something to think back fondly on. Those high class omegas don’t have that great a life Buck. They have no freedom and they’re surrounded by terrible people. Doing something nice for them ain’t bad. You gave her your company and intimacy she probably won’t ever get to enjoy the same way again. That’s a real honorable act. The money part makes it a little less wholesome, but look what you did with the cash you made? You couldn’t ask for a more noble cause. She benefited and _we_ benefited.”

                Bucky pulls Steve forward so the omega can press his nose and mouth against Steve’s scent glands. “How dare you make me be able to forgive myself.” He mumbles into his alpha’s skin.

                “You’re my mate Buck, making you feel good about yourself is one of my most important jobs.”

                Bucky sniffs violently but manages to stop himself before he gets to crying.

.oOo.

                They eat dinner in bed tangled up together. Steve seems to really not care about Bucky’s actions. Bucky’s glad he didn’t hurt Steve. Now that he’s processed what happened he realizes hurting Steve was always his biggest fear. Steve is his angel, sinful mouth and all.

                Steve’s sweet kisses might put him to sleep. “Stop, ‘m gonna doze off…” Bucky protests as he’s gently handled. Steve just sucked him off like it was the last time he was ever going to get to touch his mate’s cock. It’s a good thing they left their bowls of food on the ground or else Bucky would have yanked them and the blankets off the bed. Bucky likes to grab things and hold on when Steve’s between his thighs.

                “If you're trying to tell me to stop loving on you, you’re going to have to be a hell of a lot more convincing.” Steve whispers between kissing under Bucky’s ear and jaw.

                Bucky strokes the back of Steve’s calf with his ankle under the newly replaced blankets. “I’m not telling you to stop- just… pinch me or-.” Steve pinches him on the meat of his inner thigh. “Ouch!” The omega whines in pleasure. In his current state, any attention in that area feels good, even rough pinches. Bucky moans quietly as the feeling dissipates. Steve’s dick firms up against his opposite lower thigh. “Is ‘tuck Bucky in’ or ‘turn Bucky on’ really your only two functions?” Steve props himself up so he can give Bucky an indignant look.

                “And what is it you would prefer I do your highness?” Steve sasses.

                The omega paws at his alpha playful. “Grab my bowl for me?” Bucky asks while batting his eyelashes;

                “You’re really something you know.” Steve leans over the bed and returns with Bucky’s lukewarm pot-roast. Bucky takes it and spoons some into his mouth. Steve grabs his spoon and starts eating out of Bucky’s bowl with him. Bucky doesn’t complain.

                “Do you think you’ll ever do it again?” Steve asks. Bucky doesn’t need to ask for clarification.

                “No. Not unless I absolutely have to.” Bucky tells his mate with certainty.

                “Or if we can think of a reason that’s worth the money?” Steve asks just to see how he feels about it.

                Bucky considers this seriously. “But only if there’s no sex. I can’t go through that again.”

                “Course.” Steve chews his food for a second. “Just so I don’t get a big surprise out of nowhere, is there anything you think is worth it?”

                “Paying for your medicine.” Bucky answers without skipping a beat. “And maybe…” Bucky puts a hand over his mouth as he thinks about it. It would take them years and years to be able to save up for everything they’d need to not have to worry about providing for… unless he got a little creative with his employment.

                “Now that I know how you feel about this whole thing. Coke and dancing doesn’t seem so threatening.” Bucky begins.

                “Yeah?” Steve realizes too late he might have created a monster.

                “I mean, I love to dance. When we go out to clubs I always dance with you and somebody else for the fast stuff anyway right?”

                “Right?” Steve props his head up waiting for Bucky to cut to the chase.

                “If I dance the panties off a Dame I don’t think she’ll complain if she don’t get kissed.” Bucky is still sort of thinking aloud.

                “If you tell me what you want, it’d be a lot easier to help you scheme.” Steve offers.

                Bucky grins at Steve with a hopeful glow to his face Bucky rarely gets. Steve is pretty sure he knows what Bucky would be willing to sell himself for. Steve’s been waiting for a way to make this happen for years.

.oOo.

                They decide they need to save fifteen hundred dollars before Bucky stops taking suppressants. Steve sets a goal for himself to make five new commissions a month so that he can support Bucky while he can’t work. It goes without saying Bucky can’t work at the docks if he’s pregnant. The heavy lifting aside, there is all kinds of stuff down there that neither of them want to expose their growing child to. Bucky thinks that in their current financial situation it might take two years to save up if Bucky starts taking omegas out on dates for pay.

                They stash a box under a broken floor board with five dollars in it to start off. Bucky can’t believe it, in two years and who knows how many nights spent entertaining snooty omegas, he and Steve are going to have a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha no Bucky, no you are not. But we kind of knew that already.  
> HEY! Guess who's back? Back in the saddle again! Back in Black? Backstreet's back alright! 
> 
> So I wrote a werewolf fan fiction while I was gone but now I have returned. I'm going to be working on this shortly but I'm always working on my two other works in progress. For whatever reason I decided to update this first. Here it is, tell me what you think.
> 
> -The Trollop


	12. Chapter 12

**1941**

                Sweat and Bucky’s come cover them both between their stomachs, they stick together slightly. Steve’s hips rub Bucky’s thighs every time he thrusts in. Their skin is starting to turn slightly red.

                “Stevie…” Bucky gently kisses Steve on the temple. Steve tastes like salt and frustration. “Baby, it’s okay…” Bucky tries to tell him in the most soothing tone possible.

                Steve stops thrusting abruptly. “Bucky if you just give me another minute I swear I can-.”

                “In another minute you’re going to have chafed hips. It’s okay, it doesn’t have to happen every time.” Bucky carefully monitors his tone to be as nonjudgmental as possible.

                Steve punches the mattress and pulls out of him. “Damn it!” Steve yells he rubs at his face. He  growls in frustrated embarrassment. “Fuck! What is wrong with me!?”

                “Nothing!” Bucky sits up and gingery takes hold of Steve’s wrists. He tries to pull them away from Steve’s face but Steve shakes him off and turns around. He drapes his legs off the bed and grips the sheets.

                “Fuck!” Steve yells again.

                “It’s not that important Steve. You got hard and you came, I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. It’s just a knot.”

                Steve snorts loudly in disgust. “Buck, do me a favor and don’t ever say that to me again.” Steve gets up and storms out of their bedroom.

                Bucky realizes why he fucked up after the door slams shut. He licks the inside of his cheek as he thinks about it. He shouldn’t have told Steve about last week. He’s been acting like this ever since. Bucky swears his mate was trying to break some kind of record for most failed attempts at knotting a day. It’s hard to complain because Steve makes him feel like he’s meeting God for eight seconds every time but that doesn’t make the endings any happier. Poor Stevie. Bucky never wanted to make him feel like he needs to prove a damn thing. Now it seems like every time they have sex, Steve struggles to knot him. What’s worse is Steve is now convinced Bucky’s been doing this kind of thing nightly with clients.

                Despite what the little alpha may think, he doesn’t fuck his clients the vast majority of the time. He’s only done that what, twice this year? That’s less than last year by four times! Winter has been way worse too. He’s turned down dozens of offers to make three times what he would otherwise  all for the sake of not upsetting Steve (or hating himself). Those few times he’s chosen to go through with it have been out of necessity. For Heaven’s sake, their condom broke and he’s going to have a heat in three weeks! They are so close it makes no sense to cave and try now when they’re only a hundred short of their goal. They would have made it a lot sooner if they hadn’t of moved to a nicer apartment. They could have met their goal last May if Bucky hadn’t of quit his job at the docks. Bucky couldn’t keep working there anymore, not after the guys found out what he does to make extra cash. But even so, they are still doing well for themselves.

                They have a nicer apartment with fancy doors they can slam on each other when they get upset. They have a living room/kitchen, their own bathroom, a bedroom, and a studio for Steve. The studio is hopefully soon to become a nursery. They eat good food all of the time, Steve gets to work from home, Bucky gets to sleep in in the mornings, and they can afford to buy new clothes when their old ones get too many holes. Life is as good as it has ever been for either of them and yet here they are… fighting.

                Instead of getting excited together every time Bucky adds more money to their stash, Steve can barely look at him. So much for not caring what he does with another omega. Bucky blames the omega rights movement. Steve  recently started doing illustrations for a magazine that wants equal rights for omegas. They can’t pay him what he charges for a usual contract so he took a subscription as part of his payment. They want to abolish the pedigree shows, legalize marriage between omegas, and give omegas the vote. Steve adamantly agrees with them on all counts. He reads every word in their issues including the articles which decry the business Bucky happens to be in. Bucky swears if the money he makes didn’t keep a roof over their heads, Steve would call the police and have Bucky’s bosses arrested.

                Bucky gets out of bed and opens the door to the living room. Steve is making oatmeal for them both. The teapot is on the stove but Steve seems to be having trouble getting the gas to come on. It’s been finicky lately.

                “Do you want help?” Bucky offers.

                “No, I want this damn thing to light already.” Steve tells him with a crease as deep as the Grand Canyon between his brows. As Steve has aged he’s become incredibly good at scowling.

                “Okay. Don’t burn the apartment up while I’m in the shower.” Bucky tells him as he goes into the bathroom.

                “Be sure to get behind your balls, I hear that’s where they can really smell your mate.” Steve sasses while continuing to watch the stove.

                 Bucky sticks his head out of the bathroom door. “Sure will Baby, thanks for being so supportive of the job I’ve been forced to work.”

                 “No problem Sweetheart, just want to make sure you thoroughly convince your clients that your only purpose in life is to pleasure them.”

                 Bucky steps out of the bathroom with his hackles raised. He slams the door so hard the pot on the stove wobbles. “Steven Grant Rogers!” Bucky yells, having officially had enough of this shit.

                 Steve has frozen. Bucky walks up to him and turns the stove off before grabbing him by the throat and backing him towards the couch. Steve is speechless as he’s tossed back onto the cushions. Bucky doesn’t hurt Steve but he feels a bit roughed up. Bucky shoves him down again and straddles him. The omega puts one hand on the back of the couch and one on the arm rest. He looms over his mate with a crazy look on his face.

                 “I’ll show you my purpose in life you fucking punk!” Bucky snaps at him. He grabs the back of Steve’s head and yanks him up by the hair. Bucky kisses him hard, he bites Steve’s lower lip and licks into his alpha’s mouth. Steve barely manages to kiss back against the onslaught of the omegas mouth before Bucky crawls down his torso, peppering him with bites, until he gets to the alphas firming cock.

                 “Bucky I-!” Steve is rendered speechless as Bucky chokes him down in one swift swallow. Bucky cups Steve’s balls in hand and starts to slowly massage them. Steve snags handfuls of Bucky’s hair, holding on, even trying to hold Bucky back. Steve’s efforts to reign in Bucky go unheeded. Bucky gives him a firm squeezing when Steve tries to make him take a breath. He keeps aggressively bobbing his head as he goes. Steve’s jaw is completely slack as his whole body tenses. Bucky swallows as he forces Steve’s length down his throat again and again from tip to root. Bucky’s eyes water and he gags as he pulls back but he doesn’t stop. Steve wipes some of the tears away lovingly. He knows it’s messed up to enjoy Bucky’s discomfort but Bucky himself seems to be more into it than him. The omega’s erection bobs as he rocks his hips. Spit drips down his chin onto Steve’s balls and the couch. It provides lube so Bucky can fondle slightly more aggressively.  Every time Steve’s cock is out of his throat Bucky deeply inhales through his nose. He doesn’t let up the hot suction on Steve’s shaft for a moment.

                  In less than three minutes, Bucky carefully opens his mouth to release Steve’s cock and inflated knot. The omega gasps for air as Steve pets his head. The alpha is similarly breathless. Bucky pushes Steve until he’s sitting properly in the middle of their couch. Steve puts his fingertips on Bucky’s hips as the omega sits on Steve’s shaft. Bucky cries out as he takes in the knot. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve’s knot swells even bigger inside him. Bucky holds still while they both catch their breath. He snakes his fingers up through Steve’s short hair, thoroughly messing it up. Bucky leans in until their lips almost meet. Steve tries to close the gap but Bucky backs away.

                  “See, it works just fine.” Bucky plants a quick kiss to his alpha’s swollen lips.

                  “Fucking Hell Bucky…” Steve pushes their foreheads together. He closes his eyes and gulps. “I’m sorry.”

                  “You should be.” Bucky caresses Steve’s cheek as he gets comfortable. “You say mean shit when you’re mad.”

                  “Pretty much.” Steve huffs.

                  “You know if I had another option I’d take it.” Bucky tells Steve as he scents his neck. Steve nods, his jaw brushing Bucky’s temple.

                  “Yeah, I know…” Steve glances over at the paper sitting neck to them on the couch. “So now that we’re here, want me to read you the news?”

                  Bucky chuckles. “What no smooth pillow talk?”

                  Steve shakes his head and worries his lip, unable to look at Bucky. “I have no idea what to say to you. You better confess extra good on Sunday.” He smirks and glances at his mate.

                  “Oh ha ha. Father Mathews told me to quit telling him about that shit years ago. I just put an extra quarter in the collection bin for every fifthly sex act we get up to.”

                  “How do we still have a roof over our heads?” Steve asks with a shit eating grin. They laugh together at that. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulder and pillows his head. Steve pecks him on the lips adoringly. “I love you Baby Doll.”

                  “Love you too you fuckin punk.” Bucky nods his head towards the newspaper. “Read me something already.”

                  Steve picks up the newspaper and starts on the front page.

                  “December fifth, nineteen forty one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are not familiar with American national holidays or US history, look up what happened on December 7th 1941. We are soon to begin part 2 of this thing, which will be continued on the same story instead of being broken up like the Winter Solider Goes Public. Happy V day! No not Victory in Europe day which was VE day. It shows you how much of a nerd I am that when I hear V day I think of WWII instead of Valentines Day. To be fair though, one of the most famous images of a kiss ever photographed was taken on V day. 
> 
> The Trollop is also a history buff. I apologize.   
> -The Trollop


End file.
